The Great Mouse Detective: Healing A Broken Heart
by judygumm
Summary: Genevieve Flaversham would never dream of going on an adventure when her father was kidnapped, she and her sister Olivia visit Basil of Baker Street to help them find their father, being held prisoner by the notorious Ratigan. When she meets Basil, she dislikes him for many reasons due to a broken heart from her past. Will she ever learn to love again and rescue her loved ones?
1. A Very Dark Night

**Hi readers, this is my first Great Mouse Detective Fanfic. I've been planning on writing this story, but I decided to finish up Malina's Tale, and now I can finally start on this and my sequel to Dumbo: An Acrobat's Tale. I'm very excited to write this story. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 _London, 1897_

On a dark and cold night in London, humans were walking through the ice-bitten air and chilly breeze blowing newspapers all over the place. Horses pulled the heavy carriages and wagons as their hooves clamped loudly on the streets of cobblestones. Big Ben echoed faintly from the distance and a dog barked. Little did the humans know that there was a society for mice called Mousedom, a place where mice, rats, lizards, and smaller animals act, dress, talk, and travel just like them.

In one particular tiny store, unseen by humans, near the drainpipe was the Flaversham's toyshop. A toymaker mouse named Hiram Flaversham owned it. He was a kindhearted mouse, who enjoyed creating toys for the children and is indeed the best toymaker in all of London, giving them joy and happiness. His only joy that made him happy was his two beautiful daughters, Genevieve and Olivia.

Genevieve was the eldest daughter and she truly loved her father and sister very much. Ever since the girls' mother died, she had to fill in her mother's role to raise Olivia, but Hiram told her that it was not necessary to do it, in order to let her relax and enjoy life from the burdening role.

Olivia was the youngest, and always loved her family. She truly loves helping others and despite her small size, she's brave deep down, and follows her sister's footsteps. Everything in the Flaversham family was peaceful and content, but that was all about to change soon.

Mr. Flaversham and Olivia were gathered around his working table tying on an apron. The youngest mouse was feeling content about her special day as she fingered a miniature rocking horse.

"You know Daddy, this is my very best birthday," Olivia said in a Scottish accent.

"Ah… but I haven't given you your present yet," Hiram said, as he too had a Scottish accent.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Now, now," he said patiently, while chuckling. "Close your eyes."

He went over to a cabinet to pull out the surprise. Olivia covered her eyes with her hands and tried to take a peak to see what it is. Then Hiram caught her.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh! Auch, no peaking now," he said. Olivia chuckled and covered her eyes again. Hiram pulled out a pink bud and placed it on the table.

"Can I see it now?"

"Not yet, we'll have to wait for your sister to come," he looked up and called, "Genevieve, are you coming? We're starting to give Olivia her presents!"

"Coming Daddy!" a voice cried, her accent had a little bit of French and Scottish.

Genevieve hurried down the stairs holding a bouquet of miniature roses. She stopped for a brief moment to smooth out her white apron that cladded with her pale blue dress outlined in white. She adjusted her necklace that hanged around her neck with a blue gem. She straightened her posture and took a deep breath as her long brown hair flowed down her back past her large ears with a white bow. She started her walk down the stairs to greet her family.

"Here I am," she said.

She came into the room to see her sister covering her eyes, and saw her father twisting a key into the pink flower bud to wind it up. Olivia opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. The bud opened to reveal a mouse ballerina wearing a golden crown, a pink gown and it danced gracefully to a sweet tune. Genevieve smiled in content, to see her sister happy.

"Oh Daddy, you made this just for me?" Olivia exclaimed happily.

Hiram smiled warmly and nodded. Genevieve came up with her present to offer to Olivia. More presents were stocked up received from their aunts, their late mother's six older sisters along with their uncles and cousins.

"Here Livi, I got these flowers for you," she said.

Olivia gently took the present from her and hugged the flower bouquet. The young mouse grinned in joy.

"Oh Ginny, this is so beautiful, thank you very much."

"You're welcome sister," she smiled. "I hope you love the gifts you got from our aunts."

Olivia decided to open her aunts' presents later, and wanted to watch her dancing doll. The doll twirled around as it stopped with a curtsy, making the girl more happy.

"You're the most wonderful father and sister in the whole world!" Olivia said.

She threw her arms around her father, and he hugged her back. Genevieve joined in as she was surrounded by love and warmth from her family, and was pulled into the hug, smiling in content.

Suddenly, there was a loud racket coming from outside, the Flaversham family looked over to see the doorknob moving frantically, as if someone was trying to break in. Genevieve felt her heart beat frantically in her chest. Hiram pulled Olivia away from the door and held her in his arms and his eldest daughter stood by his side, trembling.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked.

"Is it a burglar?" Genevieve added.

The doorknob continued to turn frantically, and the stranger started to bang on it to break it down. Genevieve felt the hairs on her fur beginning to stick up as if a nightmare was about to start.

"I don't know," Hiram quickly looked around the whole room, he noticed the cabinet, and rushed towards it carrying Olivia as Genevieve followed. He pushed both of his daughters in and shut the little door to hide them. "Quickly, dears, stay in here and don't come out! Genevieve, keep your sister safe."

Genevieve clutched onto her sister tightly to protect her, in the dark cabinet and heard the window breaking with a loud cackle of laughter. They heard grunts from outside, and Olivia walked over to take a peek at what was going on, Genevieve followed after her.

"No, Olivia, don't look!"

Olivia ignored her sister, and pushed the cabinet door slightly opened to see an ugly bat with crippled wing and peg leg, fighting with Hiram. Genevieve's heart dropped to her stomach as it began to hammer harder. Hiram struggled to fight back, as toys, tools, and paints flew all over the place. Then a table flew forward forcing the girls to fall back as the door was shut tight.

"Got ya, toy maker!" the bat said laughing evilly.

"Oh, no! Olivia! Genevieve!" Hiram called out to his daughters, but then his voice faded.

"Come on Olivia!" Genevieve cried.

The two both pushed against the cabinet door as hard as they could to get out. The table was moved, so the sisters were free. They stepped out to see the workshop all dark, cold, and ransacked with broken toys, the presents from their family members were shredded to pieces, and paint was spilled all over the place. Worse of all, Hiram and the bat were gone.

"Daddy, where are you?" Olivia called.

"Father?" Genevieve cried. "Are you here?"

Hiram did not appear, and Genevieve felt fear was pressured on her heart, as if her fears were to come true. Olivia rushed over towards the broken window and looked out among the streets.

"Daddy, where are you? Daddy! Daddy!" Olivia called out as her voice echoed in the dark night.

"Oh no, Father's really gone!" the young lady cried, and she glared at the thought of the bat. "Why that no good bat? When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his neck!"

She took deep breaths to calm down, and she turned to her sister as she walked over to a newspaper and tore out a page.

"What are you doing Olivia?"

"I think I know who could help us," she said, showing the paper. "The famous detective, Basil of Baker Street. He's our only hope."

"We can't leave Olivia. I promised Father and Mother I'd always protect you! Going out on the streets by ourselves is very dangerous, what if the bat came back again?"

"We can't sit here and wait Genevieve, what if something happens to Daddy? We might be too late if we don't get Basil of Baker Street."

Genevieve thought for a moment, to take in every detail her little sister was saying and knew she was right.

"Okay Olivia," she said. "Let's go get ready."

Genevieve grabbed her plain brown coat from a hanger and shrugged it on her shoulders and placed a small hat on her head. Olivia grabbed her blue coat, hat, and scarf, and they were both ready. They stepped out of the toyshop, and held each of their hands.

"Let's go find Basil."


	2. Meeting Dawson

For many hours, the sisters continued to walk all over London to look for Baker Street, unfortunately, they could not find the address. The air was getting colder and colder, thunder rumbled in the sky, shuddering to their bones, and they could hear humans passing by and avoided their big feet. Genevieve pulled her coat around her shoulders and tried to keep warm, Olivia held onto her hand and looked down in sadness. When Olivia got too tired to walk, Genevieve would have to carry her little sister in her arms, and hugged her close. The eldest sister walked underneath a giant barred gate that led into an alleyway, and noticed a giant human boot lying flat on the pavement.

"Come on Olivia, let's rest in the boot for a while, and we'll continue to find Basil."

"Okay," Olivia said sadly.

Both of the girls hurried into the giant boot that gave them shelter from the cold, and saw a box of liver pills in there. Genevieve placed Olivia down on the box to let her rest her tired feet, and she sat down next to her little sister. Tears welled from the little girl's blue eyes and she started to sniff. The eldest girl hugged her sister close and felt she was ready to cry.

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen," Genevieve said, her voice croaking with sorrow. "I'm afraid we're lost."

"Oh no, now we'll never see Daddy again," the little girl burst into tears again into her hands. Genevieve did not know what to say, all she did was hold her little sister close to her chest, trying to comfort her. The girl began to cry too.

The sisters continued to sob for twenty minutes and ignored the pouring drops of the rain. What they did not notice that they would meet someone who heard passed by and heard their cries.

"Oh. Oh my, are you all right my dears?" a gentle voice asked.

Genevieve looked up and turned around with Olivia, there was another mouse that was peering in. His body was heavy set, along with a blonde mustache, a dark trench coat, white shirt, blue bowtie, red vest, a gray hat, gray trousers, and dark shoes; in his hands, he carried an umbrella and a small suitcase.

She jumped back in fright, thinking he may hurt her or Olivia.

"Stay back…" she warned. He came towards the girls with compassion in his eyes.

"Come now. Come, come. Here, here. Dry your eyes," he said, trying to comfort the girls as he took out two handkerchiefs and handed them over them. Olivia blew her nose, as Genevieve wiped her eyes.

"Thank you sir," she said as she and her sister handed back the handkerchiefs to him.

"Aw, yes. That's better." The man stuffed them back into his coat as he sat on the box next the girls to talk to them. "Now, tell me, what's troubling you, my dears?"

"We're… We're lost. We're trying to find Basil of Baker Street," Olivia said.

"We really need his help," Genevieve agreed.

The youngest mouse pulled out the small piece of paper and handed it over to the man. He took out his spectacles to see the writing better.

"Let me see here," he muttered as he read, "'Famous detective... solves baffling disappearance.' Mm-hmm!"

He looked back at the girls, to ask the most sensitive question, "But where are your mother and father?"

"That's why Ginny and I m-m-must find Basil!" Olivia said, as she burst into more tears into her scarf.

"Our father is gone," the eldest sister said, as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "All thanks to that stupid bat!"

"There, there, there. Now, now, now. I don't know any Basil…" he said trying to calm them down. Olivia looked at him with huge puppy eyes. Genevieve gave him a look as her brown eyes narrowed. He gave a gentle smile. "But I do remember where Baker Street is."

"You do?" Genevieve asked smiling for the first time along with Olivia.

"Yes, come with me," he said taking out his umbrella. "We'll find this Basil chap together."

The sisters were grinning with joy that someone was going to help them find their father. They walked with the mouse gentleman into the rain as the cold wind blew. Genevieve shivered more as the cold rain dripped onto her coat, nearly moistening her fur. The umbrella was big enough to shelter her sister and the man.

"Thank you very much sir. We really appreciate you helping us find Basil," Genevieve said.

"You're welcome my dear," he said, and then stumbled. "I beg your pardon, but what are your names?"

"Oh I'm Genevieve," she curtsied. "Genevieve Flaversham, and this is my little sister Olivia."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Flaversham and young Flaversham, my name is Doctor David Q. Dawson. I got back from Afghanistan, and I'm a surgeon."

"I see, and what brings you back here in London?" the young lady asked.

"I just arrived back home, and I'm looking for a place to stay for the night, until I find a suitable home. Why were you two out here at night without your parents?"

"Well, it's kind of a complicated story, but we could explain it on the way," Olivia said.

Genevieve and Olivia began to explain the whole story, of what happened to their father. The doctor nodded as he continued to listen, feeling sorry for both of the sisters, promised to help them in anyway he can as they continued their way to Baker Street.


	3. Meeting Basil of Baker Street

After another hour of walking and talking, Dawson, Olivia, and Genevieve arrived at Baker Street. The gigantic house was the place of the world's famous human detective, Sherlock Holmes. His silhouette glowed behind the curtains, and played his violin music that made Genevieve stop to listen and take the music to calm her soul. Dawson took the girl by the hand and gently guided her to the hedges where a little door stood, housing the world's famous mouse detective; Basil of Baker Street.

Genevieve and Olivia held each others' hands and smiled, watching the doctor knocking on the door. A few minutes passed and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged mouse woman whose arms were filled with books, a teacup, a mace, and a scroll. It was Mrs. Judson.

"Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?" Dawson asked.

"I'm afraid it is," the landlady said, struggling to balance the items in her hands. "He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"I don't want to impose," Dawson said. "It's just the girls..."

When he turned to Genevieve, his expression turned to shock. The girl's eyes widened in confusion, and when she looked over to her right, Olivia was gone. She gasped, thinking her little sister was gone! Dawson and Mrs. Judson looked all over the place, and when the three looked in the house, they saw Olivia sitting in a red chair looking through a magnifying glass. Genevieve gave a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding and slowly relaxed.

"Oh, my!" the housekeeper threw the items into Dawson's arms, and pulled Genevieve into the house. "You poor dears. You must be chilled to the bone!" Mrs. Judson guided Genevieve over to where Olivia sat. The woman took off Olivia's soaked hat and squeezed it near the fireplace. She went over to Genevieve and took off her hat and coat and set their wet clothes near the fireplace and guided her to the green chair. The woman gave a smile to the sisters. "Ohhh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea... and some of my fresh cheese crumpets."

"Thank you ma'am, that's very kind of you," Genevieve said smiling.

"You're welcome dear," the maid said.

Mrs. Judson headed straight towards the kitchen to prepare the refreshments. Olivia and Genevieve looked over to the other side of the room to see a table with a teapot sat on a fire. The steam blew at a fan mechanism using a fireplace blower puffing up the cigarettes, a cigar, and pipe. Genevieve's eyebrows raised in suspicion wondering what kind of detective would set up this laboratory. She looked over to her sister to see her smiling at the sight. They looked over to the next desk that had more equipment. There was a pinwheel with a paintbrush with black paint rotating four different shoes and boots, forming soleprints on pieces of paper that flew over the place.

Genevieve thought about this Basil and thought that he was very odd, instead of a serious detective. She looked over to see Dawson hang up his coat on a hanger and they heard an unfamiliar voice from outside.

"Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!" The door slammed opened to reveal an overweight white Asian mouse, with a long thin black mustache, dressed in red robes and a circular hat holding a pistol. The thunder roared and lightning flashed creating the atmosphere of horror.

Dawson was scared to death and froze in his place. Genevieve gasped in horror and hid behind the chair.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" the crazy mouse yelled, running through the place and threw off his hat.

"I say... who..." Dawson asked, pulling off the hat that landed on his head. "Who are you?"

"What? Who?" the Asian mouse pulled off the mask to reveal a young brown male mouse, with a smug and famous smile and bowed. "Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow."

Dawson stared at him in shock, surprise, and confusion. Genevieve's eyebrows rose in surprise, she could not believe that it was him, she looked over to see her sister's face beam with excitement and grinned in awe. The eldest sister looked back to see Basil pulling a string to deflate the suit to reveal his slim figure. Dawson stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh, so you're the famous mouse detective," Genevieve said crossing her arms. She continued to stare and look at his handsome features. _He sure is handsome._ She shook her head. _But no, I won't fall for him. I can't._

Olivia was so excited that she and her sister have found the mouse they needed. She got off the chair and ran towards him. "Mr. Basil, I need your help, and..."

"All in good time," Basil interrupted. He pulled on a purple and black robe hanging from a target board by a dart and slipped it on over his white shirt, blue-green necktie and brown vest. He threw the dart towards the center of the target board.

"But... But you don't understand. My sister and I are in terrible trouble…" Olivia pleaded.

"If you'll excuse me," he cut in again, fixing his hair and walked past her to the other side of the living room. Olivia raised her hand, and sighed glumly. Genevieve gasped and scoffed in annoyance and glared at the detective. _How dare this detective ignored us? For Heaven's sakes, he's supposed to help us, not spend time with himself._

"Excuse me, Mr. Basil," she said. "Are you ever going to listen to me and my sister? We really need your help."

The detective ignored the young girl, and was busy looking for something. The girl felt like slapping him in the face. Dawson too, disliked the way Basil was ignoring the sisters.

"Here, now, now. Now see here!" he said firmly and impatiently to the busy detective running pass him with his gun and almost knocked the doctor over. "These young ladies are in need of assistance. I think you ought to listen..."

"Will you hold this, please, Doctor?" Basil asked handing his gun over to Dawson.

"Of course." Dawson jumped at the gun he was holding pointing at him. He nervously threw the weapon up and allowed it to face horizontally in his hands. Basil took back his pistol and hummed. Dawson looked at the detective in surprise. "Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know I was a doctor?"

"A surgeon, to be exact," Basil said, placing a bullet into a gun. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan." He blew on the bullet and closed the gun. "Am I right?"

"Why, yes. Major David Q. Dawson," the Doctor smiled. "But how could you possibly..."

"Quite simple," Basil explained, showing off his eccentric ways. "You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch," he said, holding up Dawson's left sleeve to show the mended cuff, throwing his arm around the doctor and patted his chubby cheek continuing, "Which of course, only a surgeon uses," he headed over to the two chairs near the fireplace and piled up three pillows as a three-layered cake. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut, distinguished by its peculiar pungency," he said to Olivia and Genevieve, and they stood there wide-eyed. "Found only in the Afghan provinces."

Basil threw the pillows over to Dawson, and the doctor stood there impressed and muffled, "Amazing,"

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear Dawson," Basil said smirking and clicked his gun.

Genevieve's eyes widened in horror and realized what the detective was planning to do with the pillows.

"Don't you even dare!" she hissed.

The detective pointed his gun at the pillows the doctor was holding. Dawson jumped up in fear, realizing what the detective was doing. He hastily looked around the room wanting to look for a place to get rid of the pillows. He threw them down on the red chair, and hurried behind the green chair, pulling Genevieve and Olivia to cover them.

Soon, a loud bang was heard and feathers rained and floated around the room. Dawson, Genevieve, and Olivia peered from behind the green chair to see the detective blow the smoke on his pistol in satisfaction. Genevieve screamed in horror, she could not believe that the detective would shoot a gun near her sister. She stormed up to the detective and pointed her finger at his chest.

"Have you lost your mind?" Genevieve shouted. "You could have killed me, the doctor and my sister!"

"Will you take it easy miss?" Basil replied coolly and calmly.

"I won't take it easy! Why would you do that?"

"Because it's how I want to do it!"

"Oh yeah? Well…."

Their argument was interrupted when the door from the kitchen opened.

"What in heaven's name?" Mrs. Judson shouted. She came into the living room to see what was all the commotion. She was shocked to see all the feathers floating around the room. "Oh! Oh! My... pfft, pfft!" She spat out the feathers from her mouth and gathered the loose ones up in her hands, crying in shock. "My good pillows!"

She angrily glared towards the detective, who was digging out the feathers from the pillows and heard a familiar angry voice calling him.

"MR. BASIL!"

At the angry tone of her voice, Basil peered over his chair with the look of a guilty child for getting into trouble for breaking a rule. Mrs. Judson fiercely scolded him and shook her finger, "How many times have I told you not to..."

"There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite all right," the Detective said, smiling, insisting that nothing was wrong and placed his hands on his housekeeper. "Ah... mmm!" he sniffed the air, and knew that something delicious was cooking in the kitchen. "I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours." He pushed her over to the kitchen and tried to close the door on her. "Why don't you fetch our guests some?"

"But, ah, but, but..." Mrs. Judson protested, but Basil shut her off after closing the door.

"Now," Basil went back to serious business, and went back to his experiment. He crawled around the chairs, and searched the floor thoroughly through the mess. "I know that bullet's here somewhere."

When he looked up, he saw Olivia and Genevieve standing before him. Olivia held the bullet, and was very pleased with her discovery. Genevieve decided to let this one slip, and not to overprotect Olivia from dangerous weapons, since they were around adults. Basil looked at them in surprise and took the bullet from them, with an annoyed look on his face saying, "Ah... thank you, Miss..."

"Flaversham," she said sweetly. "Olivia Flaversham."

"I'm her older sister, Genevieve."

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

Genevieve scoffed and rolled her eyes at the detective's odd behavior. _Not my kind of husband, or suitor…_ The detective walked straight to his laboratory table with his bullet and placed it in a dish.

"Yes, but you don't understand," Olivia protested following him.

Basil shushed the girl and went back to focus on his task. Genevieve and Dawson joined him. They watched him pull out another bullet and held both in each thumb and finger. He looked through the microscope and placed the bullets together. He slowly spun them together until the match was perfect.

"Yes!" he muttered to himself. He kept spinning the bullets together and it still matched with his voice getting stronger. "Yes!"

After the other turn, the markings were not the same. It was an imperfect match.

"NOOOO!" Basil cried out with his hands in the air in dismay and disappointment. "Drat!"

He slumped down, and his face was filled with glum and his hair messed up. He picked up the bullets and eyed them sorrowfully.

"Another dead end," he said throwing the bullet away and walked away from the Doctor and the sisters. He headed straight towards the chairs near the fireplace, and clutched his fists in the air. "He was within my grasp."

He slumped into his chair and grabbed his violin. He began to play a depressing tune that was enough to make the atmosphere gloomy. Genevieve gave a sigh of disappointment, _what kind of detective acts this way?_

She looked back at Olivia and Dawson, the doctor gestured his hands to urge the sisters to talk to the detective. Genevieve gave a sigh, hoping this time the detective will listen. Olivia took her hand, and they walked towards the depressed Basil playing his violin.

"Now will you please listen to me?" Olivia pleaded. "My daddy's gone, and I'm all alone, even Ginny."

Basil stopped playing his violin and looked at the sisters, with a sorrowful look.

"Young lady, this is a most inopportune time," he said.

He continued to play, as Olivia looked at him sadly. Genevieve gave him a look and crossed her arms. He looked at them, and his eyebrows knitted downwards in irritation. "Surely your _mother_ knows where he is."

Genevieve frowned at the word, and looked over to see Olivia shaking her head in sadness. "We... we don't have a mother."

"Our mother is dead, she suffered a terrible illness and she died," Genevieve added. She fingered the necklace around her neck, and it brought back the memories of when their mother was alive. Genevieve inherited her necklace before she died.

At the mention of their mother's death, Basil's violin music went to a screech, making Genevieve jump up. He looked at them sympathetically.

"Well, um... then perhaps..." he stuttered and glared at them, and looked away in irritation crossing his arms. "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers."

Genevieve gasped in horror and offense, and was about to lose her cool, and snapped, "First off, our father's not dead stupid! He was kidnapped three hours ago!"

"Ginny's right, we didn't lose him," Olivia said stubbornly. "He was taken by a bat."

Basil's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the girls, if they were serious. This really got his attention.

"Did you say... bat?" he asked.

"Why…yes," Genevieve said. She was surprised to see that this 'bat' finally got him to listen to them.

"Did he have a crippled wing?"

"I don't know," Olivia said, but her face brightened up remembering another fact. "But he had a peg leg!"

"Ha!" Basil jumped up in surprise, holding his violin with a smile beaming across his face.

"I say, do you know him?" Dawson asked as he came up to the sisters.

"Know him?" Basil hopped up to the top of his recliner. "That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment!"

Genevieve wrapped her arms around Olivia to protect her, and Dawson placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her and her sister safe. She could sense that whoever kidnapped her father wants to use him for serious business.

"The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Professor Ratigan!" Basil exclaimed pointing his bow over to the portrait of the rat sitting over the mantle of the fireplace.

The flames from the fireplace flared up. Thunder and lightning rumbled through the room, giving the portrait an eerily look. The rat was dressed in a black aristocratic suit with a black top hat, and black-combed hair, yellow eyes and his grin had sharp fangs. His face made Genevieve's spine shiver in fear, and shuddered at his portrait.

"Ratigan?" Dawson asked.

"Who is this Ratigan?" Genevieve added turning back to the chair, and Basil was gone.

"He's a genius, Dawson." Basil said, popping his head from his chair and climbed down and peeked over at the right. "A genius twisted for evil. The Napoleon of crime."

Lightning flashed the room and thunder roared from outside. Genevieve stood by the doctor, as he put his hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"As bad as all that, eh?" Dawson asked.

"Is he really that worse?" Genevieve asked.

"Worse!"

Genevieve, Olivia, and Dawson jumped at his voice. They turned around to see Basil peering at them through the banister. It made Genevieve shudder at his surprises.

"For years, I've tried to capture him, and I've come close," he stood up and stared at the portrait scowling and continued his rant. "So very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme... that villain may be plotting, even as we speak."

* * *

 **Wooo! I didn't realize that this was a long chapter. So Genevieve and Olivia finally meet Basil. Though the detective does odd things, Genevieve acts bitter to him for a reason. When they mentioned their father's kidnapping by a bat to him, it got his attention to realize that Ratigan is behind this kidnapping from his henchbat, Fidget. What will happen next?**


	4. The World's Greatest Criminal Mind

Deep within the sewers of London, a large lair made from barrels aligned down there was formed to house the greatest criminal in all of Europe. In another barrel was holding Hiram Flaversham as prisoner. The widower was busy at work forcing to create a robot by pulling the levers and gears on the podium, to make it pour tea into a teacup. He hated to do this, but he had no choice, and had to do what he was ordered, or he would suffer a terrible fate. Aside from being forced to do an evil task, he prayed for his daughters and their safety, as they were his only family left, even his late wife's older sisters, their husbands, and children.

He snapped out of his terrifying thoughts from a blow of smoke to his face; he turned towards his captor, a tall rat who towered above him and chuckled evilly from the shadows. He stepped out to reveal himself, holding his cigarette in a holder. It was the famous criminal in all of Mousedom, Professor Padriac Ratigan.

"Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham?" Ratigan asked, chuckling in a sing-song voice, pinching a part of the mouse's cheek. "And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

"This whole thing..." Hiram gulped in fright, staring at the device. "It's monstrous!"

"We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we?" Ratigan said as the robot took a spoonful of sugar and stirred it in the teacup. "You know what will happen if you... fail?" Ratigan held a little pocket bell and reminded the widower of his fate if he did not finished it on time.

Hiram glared, and did not want a part of this evil deed anymore. Enough was enough.

"I... I... I don't care!" He snapped, pulling back the levers with hard force.

The robot went berserk and grabbed the teacup and dumped it over the top of itself. It reached for the teapot and poured the rest over and threw it at Ratigan. The professor managed to duck out of the way and glared at Hiram. The robot almost exploded as it went out of control and collapsed in a lifeless form. It squirted a little bit of oil and it splashed on Ratigan's coat. The professor took a handkerchief and wiped the stain off in annoyance.

"You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of this...this… this evil any longer!" Mr. Flaversham shouted, coming up to the professor.

Ratigan's face was indeed angry, and exhaled the smoke from his nostrils in irritation.

"Mmm, very well," he said with a sly grin on his face and continued to smoke from his golden cigarette holder. "If that is your decision. Oh, by the way," Ratigan continued, winding up Olivia's ballerina doll. "I'm taking the liberty of having your two daughters brought here."

"Olivia? Genevieve?" Hiram's eyes widened in terror at the mention of his daughters.

"Yes. Yes," Ratigan chided in a threatening way, and watched the ballerina doll dancing on the table. "I would spend many a sleepless night... if anything unfortunate were to befall them."

"You wouldn't!"

The professor grabbed the dancing doll by the head and with his strong fingers, crushed it tight and the head popped off, bouncing on the spring. An evil scowl grew across his face of the deed he did. Then, his face turned to pity and glanced at Hiram, and his face turned to anger.

"FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!" he shouted.

Hiram flinched back and sighed in sadness. He walked back to the damaged robot and set back to repairing it. Ratigan walked towards the door and went through his routine. But before he could leave the toymaker's prison, he turned back to him, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh that reminds me. Flaversham there is someone that has caught my heart, and after the scheme, she will be the perfect bride for me," Ratigan said calmly getting Hiram's attention.

"Perfect bride? Who?"

"Your eldest daughter, Genevieve. Her beauty is so touching and very full-filling. In my times of hiding from the crimes, I would look and watch as she walks around Mousedom. She does fit the descriptions of a perfect wife and queen," he gave a sigh, thinking of the girl. "Genevieve, my little wife."

Hiram gasped, "Not Genevieve! She would never marry you! Ever since what happened with her ex-fiancé, she swore that she would never ever fall in love again. There's no way she'd be your wife, even if it's over my dead body or hers!"

Ratigan's face mocked with disappointment. "Oh really? Well, perhaps she'll change her mind once she meets me, or else…" his grin then turned into a glare. "She'll suffer the same fate as your little one! So back to work!"

* * *

Ratigan left the prison room leaving Hiram to repair the robot. He grinned to himself and wrote another note on a piece of paper, humming to himself in content, "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty."

He looked over to the entrance of his barrel and saw his henchman sleeping upside down on the spout. It was Fidget, the same bat that kidnapped Hiram from his daughters.

"Fidget," Ratigan cooed gently. The bat continued to snore and chuckle in his sleep. "FIDGET!" The professor bellowed, loud enough to wake up his henchbat.

Fidget awoke with a start and fell off the spout, toppling down the stairs and was already wide-awake.

"Bright and early as always," Ratigan chuckled and handed over the list to the bat. "Here's the list. You know what to do and no mistakes!" he warned.

"No, no, no mistakes," Fidget stuttered nervously. He read over the list of items that were important to his master's plan. "Tools, Gears, Girl, Uniforms…."

"NOW, FIDGET!" Ratigan shouted, sticking his head out from the entrance.

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!" Fidget called, jumping from his master's outburst. He rushed over, limping toward the sewer grate. He lifted it up, and climbed down, closing the grate behind him.

* * *

In the main barrel, cheers were heard from inside and the room was filled with bright colors, with coins, human-sized jewels, a golden harp surrounded by mirrors, and a huge crown. On the other side of the room was a white fountain with a miniature statue of him was carved. A giant bottle of champagne hung above and dangled over the fountain. Two golden chandeliers attached to the ceiling gave the interior of the barrel an atmosphere that was was suited for royalty. Ratigan walked up to his throne with a golden 'R' hung above and remained at the far center of the room.

He saw his followers standing around him, applauding and cheering for their master's entrance. The professor bowed in elegance and sat on throne.

Ratigan pulled out a new cigarette holder. Seven different hands held out lit matches for him to light up his cigarette. The professor took a deep inhale and exhaled a ring of smoke from his lips and addressed to his goons.

"My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career."

In the crowd were the most ruthless, alcoholic, club-swinging, deadly thugs and crooks that were willing to obey their boss to satisfy his evil deeds. One of them included Bill the Lizard.

"A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!"

In the group, a smaller drunk mouse named Bartholomew was about to drink, and noticed their wasn't any left in his beer mug. He was disappointed to discover his mug was empty and a drop of beer hit the floor, and ignored the crowd cheering and applauding. Ratigan continued his speech and held up a newspaper with a photograph of the Queen out for them to see.

"Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her diamond jubilee. And with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham," A few mice in the crowd snickered to each other, Bill the lizard elbowed a drunk Bartholomew in agreement. "It promises to be a night she will never forget," he burned his cigarette into her picture. The goons gasped, understanding what their boss was planning to do with her.

Ratigan crumpled up the newspaper within his fist and addressed. "Her last night, and my first… as supreme ruler of all Mousedom!" he announced, with his hair messing up and his collar came loose.

The crowd loudly cheered in excitement, throwing their hats in the air and waved their hands as if they were mad men. He held up his hands to silence to crowd with another grin across his face.

"And last but not least, for who I intend to take as my wife, Flaversham's eldest daughter," he pulled out of portrait of the female mouse. She was standing up straight with her hands folded in front of her. Her brown eyes glittered of innocence and purity and her blue dress fitted her modesty. The crowd was in awe of the sight of the most beautiful girl will be their Boss's Queen. They all grinned for Ratigan. "And with her as my royal bride, I'll rule in public sight, with Genevieve Flaversham at my side, the royal crown is mine. My bride, if I known…" he covered his face with the cape and chuckled, he threw aside his cape. "Will fulfill my status and we'll rule together forever!"

The crowd broke into cheers going wild, but they did not care. Ratigan immediately straightens his hair and pins his collar. He strode across the red carpet gracefully with a spotlight shining on him. One of his goons handed him his top hat, and Ratigan rolls it down his arms before putting it on, and he took out a cane and began to sing of his success, and laughed wickedly.

 _ **(Ratigan):**_

 _From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper_

 _The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

 _And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job_

 _That cunning display that made London a sob_

The professor walked up the piles of jewels like a staircase, and he pointed his cane to all of the royal jewels he had stolen for many years. He slid down the coins, and paused to stare at his reflection in a ruby and turned away.

 _Now comes the real Tour de Force_

 _Tricky and wicked of course_

 _My earlier crimes were fine for their times_

 _But now that I'm at it again_

Ratigan twirled his cane around a string on pulled a bottle down to a fountain. The glittering pink wine trickled down and flowed out of the fountain. Bartholomew grew with ecstasy to see more alcohol; he dropped his beer mug and ran towards the fountain, gulping more of the wine from the spouts. Ratigan spun around and kicked Batholomew in the rear, and the drunk mouse fell into the fountain.

 _An even grimmer plot has been simmering_

 _In my great criminal brain_

Ratigan covered himself with his cape and creep over to Bill and the other mice. He stood up straight and bowed to them, tipping his hat like a gentleman. Bill and his friends did exactly what their master did, and with the other henchmen, sang with him.

 _ **(Henchmen):**_

 _Even meaner? You mean it?_

 _Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?_

Bartholomew resurfaced from the fountain and was completely drunk, he toppled out and landed on the floor with a splat. The henchmen lifted up their boss, Ratigan allowed himself to be filled with confidence and content as he laid himself upon the shoulders of his thugs, even if he was heavy. The henchmen easily spun him around with his arms and legs spreading out.

 _You're the best of the worst around_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _The rest fall behind_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

 _The world's greatest criminal mind!_

The henchmen parted to watch the lights in the room switched to the dark color of blue. Ratigan elegantly played a gentle tune on his harp. He turned to the crowd. "Thank you, thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable, second rate detective, Basil of Baker Street."

The professor glared at a small mouse doll dressed in a detective suit with needles poking into it like a Voo-doo doll and a detective hat. The henchmen booed at the name of the detective and at the doll. They too, loathe Basil as well along with their boss.

"For years that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans," Ratigan said, fake crying and bending on his knees. "I haven't had a moments piece of mind."

The crowd sympathetically said 'awww'. Bartholomew sniffed and started to sob. The lights in the room turned from a dull blue to a violent red, as the color of blood. Ratigan's mood changed from sadness to pride.

"But, all that's in the past!" he announced. "This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

The lights went back to a regular color, as the professor ordered his goon to bow once one before him. They all took a champagne glass to fill them up with wine from the fountain, to celebrate and have a toast for their plan.

 _ **(Henchmen**_ _ **):**_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _You're tops and that's that_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

Everyone was enjoying themselves, clinking their glasses and toasts. Ratigan took a sip of his wine, thinking nothing would spoil his moment, until…

"To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat!" Bartholomew finished the verse in his drunken way.

Ratigan spat out his wine in shock, from hearing what Bartholomew called him. The henchmen gasped in horror from hearing the very sensitive word their master loathed the most, the R-A-T word.

"What…was…THAT?" Ratigan angrily turned towards the drunk mouse to confront him.

Innocently, but drunkenly, Bartholomew hiccupped in his absent-mind.

"What did you call ME!?"

Before the drunk mouse could answer, the henchmen tried to defend him.

"Oh, he didn't mean it Professor!" The mouse with an orange sweater, a brown vest, cigar, and bowler hat said.

"It was just a slip of the tongue!" Bill added.

"I AM NOT A RAT!" Ratigan shouted picking up the drunk Bartholomew in his paw, ignoring his goons.

"Course you're not," the mouse in an orange and white striped shirt, a dark jacket, and beret assured. "You're a mouse."

"Yeah, that's right," the mouse in the orange sweater agreed. "Right, a mouse."

"Yeah, a big mouse," Bill the lizard added.

"SILENCE!" Ratigan shouted to his henchmen.

The Professor threw Bartholomew outside of the barrel. The drunken mouse skidded across the rough ground and sat up, still smiling in his drunkenness, and shook his head.

"Oh my dear Bartholomew," Ratigan said, walking down the stairs. "I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me." Bill and his friends peered from the doorway and trembled in fear.

"You know what happens when someone upsets me…" Ratigan said in an eerily dramatic tone and wicked grin. He pulled out the little bell he showed to Hiram Flaversham when he threatened him. The henchmen gasped, sensing on what Ratigan was planning to do with Bartholomew, and it was not the first time this has happened, whenever their master rings that bell.

The Professor raises the bell in the air, and rings it loud creating an echo in the area. Bill and his buddies gasped in horror, and flinched back as they glanced into the alleyway.

A gigantic shadow loomed over around the alleyway, and giant paws appeared coming from an enormous obese cat named Felicia, the pet of Ratigan. She approached towards Bartholomew, not noticing the cat coming from behind him.

"Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan…" the drunk mouse sang. "You're the tops and that's that. Hic! Oh dear. To Ratigan, to Ratigan…"

Felicia picked up Bartholomew in her paws, and the thugs continued to watch helplessly. The shadow showed the cat lifting the plump mouse over her open wide jaws ready to devour him. Ratigan stood by the side, smoking another cigarette and watched calmly at the execution of his henchman.

"The world's greatest…" those were the last words of Bartholomew and then came _GULP!_

Bill and his friends looked away or covered their eyes, for they could not bear to watch. Soon a meow came, filled with content. Bill and his buddy in orange removed their hats, and the other mouse in the striped shirt shed a tear as they quietly mourned for Bartholomew. Bartholomew was swallowed whole and alive by the cat. There was nothing left of him. Nothing.

Ratigan came up to his cat, and wiped her mouth with his handkerchief, cooing her. "Oh Felicia, my precious, my baby." He hugged his precious pet by the face and she purred. "Did Daddy's little honey bunny enjoy her tasty treat?"

Felicia responded with a burp to his face. Ratigan's smile faded to neutrality, but he brushed it off and headed back to his barrel. "I trust there will be no further interruptions," he said.

The goons backed away timidly watching their boss entering.

Ratigan cleared his throat, and wrapped his arms around Bill and one of the henchmen, before leaving them. "And now you were singing?"

The goons flinch back and huddled together, trying to think up of the next lyrics to sing. Ratigan immediately pulled out his bell, warning them that he will feed them all to Felicia if they did not sing. Soon, the goons were back to singing.

 _ **(Henchmen):**_

 _Even louder_

 _We'll shout it!_

 _No one can doubt what we know you can do_

 _You're more evil that even you_

Every single goon rushed to Ratigan, placing a purple rode around his shoulders and Bill and his friend give him a diamond-topped scepter. One mouse rushed forward, carrying a gold crown on a pillow. He hopped on top of Bill and placed the crown on Ratigan's head, and the Professor knocked them off their feet.

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _Oh, Ratigan_

 _You're one of a kind_

 _To Ratigan_

 _To Ratigan_

The rest of the goons were swinging on the bottle as Ratigan takes in all of the praise. Others used many jewels and themselves to form a pyramid. Even the thugs swung on the chandeliers, and one of them began to fall. Ratigan holds out his cape to catch him, but before the last moment, he pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor.

 _The world's greatest criminal mind!_

All of Ratigan's henchmen all celebrated for the pride of their boss and did various tricks. Ratigan pulled the rope allowing the minions to splash in the fountain. The mouse pyramid with the coins and jewelry collapsed. The chandeliers collided, and broke and the henchmen fell. At the biggest moment of the finale, all of the men, including Ratigan smashed their glasses of champagne for one huge cheer. Ratigan gave out his signature grin of pride, confident that everything will go according to his plan.

* * *

 **Phew! This was a long chapter to write! Took me a while to get this done, but I've got more free time from college classes, and I can write up more stories. The part where Ratigan announces his plan to marry Genevieve is inspired from Miramax's version of "The Thief and the Cobbler" where Lord ZigZag (voiced by Vincent Price) develops his evil plan to marry Princess Yum-Yum (Voiced by Jennifer Beals (speaking), Bobbi Paige (singing)/she also voices Genevieve in my story) while taking over the Golden City, and develops lust for her. More will come up soon! Thank you!**


	5. The Adventure Begins

Thunder and lightning boomed together outside as the portrait of Ratigan stood on top of the fireplace.

Genevieve and Olivia told Basil their story of the events that happened when their father was kidnapped. Dawson held Olivia on the shoulders and Genevieve stood next to the doctor.

"This case is _most_ intriguing with its' multiplicity of elements," Basil said to himself with a wide grin as he paced in the room, smoking his pipe. Genevieve, Olivia, and Dawson continued to watch him. "With it's many twists and turns…"

Genevieve continued to watch him as her hands were folded in front of her. She kept a straight face and looked at him oddly.

"Now," Basil addressed to the sisters, pointing his pipe at them with a strict face. "You two are certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail that may be important."

"Of course," the teen said sternly, taping her foot.

"It's just what Genevieve and I said," Olivia added. "And then our father was gone."

"What do you make of it?" Dawson asked Basil, who began puffing away at his pipe.

"Mmm, Ratigan's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt," said Basil. He walked up a small flight of stairs near the window. Olivia and Genevieve followed behind him.

"The question is… what would he want with a toymaker?" he said to himself out loud and placed his smoking pipe to his lips, he was in deep thought of what Ratigan's motive was for the Father of the Flaversham sisters.

Suddenly a shadow loomed from the dark night over the window, and thunder boomed from outside as a bolt of lightning lit up the window. Olivia and Genevieve looked up and both screamed in terror when they saw Fidget the bat hanging upside down with a devilish grin.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's him!" Genevieve exclaimed.

Basil jumped and looked over to see Fidget. The bat was startled from the sisters' screaming and lost his grip.

"Quickly Dawson, we've not a moment to lose!" the detective called. He ran straight out to the door and headed out to the night.

"Oh, um, I'm right behind you Basil!" Dawson did not expect Basil to call for him, but he followed him without hesitating.

Genevieve hurried to the door and peered out, not wanting to be abducted by the bat. Basil and Dawson were out on the pavement, and the Fidget was nowhere in sight. Basil looked around, disappointed that the bat was gone, and Dawson caught up to him and was out of breath from running.

"No sign of the blackguard anywhere," said Dawson, pulling his coat around his neck to stay warm.

"Not quite, Dawson," said Basil. He noticed the muddy footprints on the pavement and knelt down to the ground to examine them. "He left some rather unusual footprints."

The muddy footprints covered the pavement across, however there was one footprint and the other a small circle from the peg leg.

"They obviously belong to the same fiend who kidnapped the girls' father. Ratigan's peg-legged lackey," Basil said.

Dawson looked over and saw a black beret on the ground. It was none other that Figdet's hat. "Uh, Basil?"

On cue, Basil looked over to see the object the doctor was holding, he grasped it and cried, "A-ha!" He pulled out his magnifying glass to examine it. "Excellent work, old man!" He laughed gleefully and ran back to his flat with a dumbfounded Dawson following after him.

Back at the door, Mrs. Judson was comforting Olivia and Genevieve from their encounter with Fidget. Genevieve felt better to have Mrs. Judson to calm them down from a scary and stressful night.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of my dears," she said, patting Olivia tenderly on the head.

Basil entered the flat, nearly knocking Genevieve over, while Mrs. Judson caught the young lady and pulled her and Olivia out of the way, glaring at the detective for not being careful around the two sisters; even if it were a little girl and a young lady. Dawson came in after and stood by the door. Genevieve gave the detective a glare.

"The scoundrel's quite gone," he said to the sisters.

"Ah! But not for long, Miss and Young Flamhammer!" Basil interrupted in his over-confident voice and took off his robe.

"Flaversham!" Genevieve and Olivia corrected him in irritation.

"Whatever. Now…" he continued, reaching into the grandfather clock and pulled out a brown coat, slipping it on. "We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girls' father."

"Then you'll get our Daddy back?" Olivia cried excitedly. She ran over and hugged Basil around the waist.

"Yes," Basil said, startled by the little girl's action. He slowly pushed her off and handed her over to Genevieve, who took her Olivia in her arms. "And quite soon, if I'm no mistaken," he frowned at Genevieve and simply buttoned his jacket.

The detective walked down a staircase and grabbed her inverness coat off a standing knight and slid it on. "Now hurry along, Dawson. We must be off to… Toby's."

"Toby's?" Dawson asked.

"Oh you must meet him, he's just the chap for this!" Basil said, buttoning up his coat and put on his deerstalker hat.

"You… you want me to come?" asked Dawson, he was shocked about the detective inviting him on this mission, even though they just met hours ago.

"Ha!" Basil cleaned his magnifying glass on his sleeve and poked it at Dawson's belly. "I should think a stouthearted army mouse like yourself would leap at the chance of adventure."

Dawson chuckled heartily and said, "Well, I am rather curious."

Genevieve may not like this detective, but feel this would be the perfect opportunity to prove herself helpful for finding her father. She grabbed her jacket and hat, already dry. She hurried up to Basil, already ready and determined to join.

"All right Mr. Basil, take us to Toby," Genevieve said.

Basil's eyes widened in shock to hear the teen inviting herself on this mission, and he stared at her dumbfounded, as she came up to him. This was something he did not expected.

"What?! There's no way you're going with us," Basil said sternly. "You're far too young to go on this adventure."

"I'm seventeen years old, thank you very much," she said sarcastically. "Eighteen next April."

Basil placed his hands on the girl, and gripped them firmly, making sure she was looking at him.

"Even at that age, this mission is too dangerous for someone who's delicate as you and your sister."

Genevieve broke free from the grip, and placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Delicate? Ha! I'll show you who's delicate Mr. Basil, I may be young and a lady, but I can take care of myself and Olivia too."

"Wait for me, I'm coming too!" Olivia cried she had her coat on and ran past Basil's red chair and grabbed her hat, knocking his violin in the air. Basil gasped and dived, catching the instrument in time before it could break on the floor.

"What? Certainly not! This is no business for children!" he exclaimed, putting his violin back on his red armchair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" the little girl asked, filling her pocket with Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets. Olivia didn't understand Basil's refusal of his company. Genevieve took Olivia's hands and made her look at her.

"Olivia, we can't just jump into impulsive choices to go with Mr. Basil, it's very dangerous. I don't want you to run into Ratigan or that bat. I'm only looking out for you and just want you to be safe. Sisters look out for each other, and it's best that you don't come."

Olivia gave a pouted look, and looked down sadly. Genevieve knew her little sister can be stubborn at times, and the elder sister knew she had to trust her Olivia and sighed.

"I know that Ginny, but I just want to find Daddy and bring him back home, safely. Besides, I always wanted to go on an adventure."

Genevieve nodded and took her hand. The girl looked up to see Basil coming up to them and was keeping his composure.

"My dears," Basil said, taking the sisters by the hands to make them face him. "I don't think you understand. It will be quite… Dangerous."

Basil sat down on his seat and heard a crunch with strings breaking apart. His eyes widened in shock. The Flaversham sisters stood there, surprised. Genevieve put her paws to her mouth, in fear of what the detective would say next.

Basil pulled out his precious broken violin from beneath him, and glared at the sisters. "Why you… look at my…my…" Basil took a deep breath, and controlled his temper.

Genevieve glared, and pushed her sister behind her back, not wanting Olivia to face Basil's rage.

"Don't even think about it," Genevieve warned.

"Young ladies," he said with a strange grin and shouted, scaring Olivia and Genevieve. "You are most definitely not accompanying us! AND THAT IS FINAL!" He yelled, stomping his foot.

Genevieve glared at the detective, having enough of his childlike attitude. She crossed her arms and stormed up to him.

"What is the matter with you?" she snapped. "You're acting like a child, and so immature! This is what my sister and I get for coming to you for help?"

Basil's green eyes widened at what the girl said to him.

"Me?! A child and so immature?!" His face came near Genevieve's. "Why would you think of such a thing?"

"All because you're self-absorbed and uncaring for those in need! What if Fidget were to ever come back here? He could abduct me and Livi, how would you feel if your home was ransacked just like ours? I believe it is best that Olivia and I come along with you, whether you like it or not!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Aw, come on!"

Dawson sighed at the disagreement going on between Basil and Genevieve, and he had to step in to make peace. He stepped in between the two and pushed them separately away by placing his paws on their chests.

"Look here Basil," Dawson said firmly. "Genevieve does have a point. I believe that she and Olivia should come with us. I could see her helping us with this adventure and the sisters can be the clues to find Ratigan and Mr. Flaversham."

Genevieve nodded, satisfied that someone is supporting her side.

"However," Dawson added, looking firmly at Genevieve. "Ms. Flaversham, you shouldn't act this way to Mr. Basil, otherwise it's not proper to get your way by being impatient and stubborn." He took both of their hands, hoping to settle this. "However, if we're going on this adventure, the two of you have to work together. Put aside your differences at once."

Basil and Genevieve sighed, watching the doctor releasing his hands on the two. The two glared at each other, not letting down their guard. Basil sighed, and came up to Genevieve.

"Very well," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But your little sister is your responsibility, and you must never ever let her out of her sight." He released her and held out his hand. "Do we have a truce?"

"Well, okay," Genevieve kept a straight face and grabbed Basil's hand shaking it, and gave a tight squeeze. Basil grunted from the tightness and his hand, feeling his bones cracking. The girl released his hand and walked away, he gripped his hand and tried to massage it, sighing in annoyance.

"Sorry," she replied.

"No, you're not. I hope you haven't broke my hand."

As Basil continued to prepare for the mission, Genevieve came up to Olivia, and held her hand walking away from the detective. She knelt down and smoothed out her sister's coat, as her mind whispered another thought about Basil of Baker Street and wanted to say it out loud, but kept it quiet. It made Olivia giggled at remark, oblivious to the fact that her older sister and Basil dislike each other.

"Men are such babies," Genevieve mumbled.

"I heard that!" Basil blurted out.

"Good!"


	6. Meeting Toby

Dawson, Genevieve, and Olivia followed Basil to a human flat above Basil's home. This flat belonged to none other than Sherlock Holmes, who happens to be the famous detective in the human world. Basil slightly opened a tiny wood circle patterned knob on the wall, which happened to be his secret passage. He conceitedly peeked outside to see the room clear of humans. Olivia pushed the door further to look around, and Genevieve stood right behind her.

The detective glared at the sisters in irritation, not understanding why he let them come along with him.

"And not a word out of you two," he said sternly to them. "Is that clear?"

Genevieve glared at him, and gave a sigh, rolling her eyes. However, Olivia shushed him, when two large shadows appeared, belonging to humans. Basil immediately closed the door a bit and they peered out. Two humans were facing each other, none other than Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect," Holmes said, tapping his pipe on the doctor's belly, and turned around to leave.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!" Watson said, as he followed his friend out the door.

"Come along," Holmes added, and he closed the door turning off the light in the room.

Once the coast was clear, Basil opened the little door to allow his companions to gaze around the room. The room held many golden decorations in nooks and crannies on the mantle piece and shelves with a blue covered tablecloth, a red armchair, and a picture of a beautiful lady. The warm glow of the fireplace gave a cheery and calm atmosphere making this place like home.

Basil, Dawson, Genevieve, and Olivia walked through the room, with the detective in lead and called out, "Toby? Toby!"

The quartet stopped at a large red armchair, and waited for Toby. Olivia was curious about Toby, and she tugged on Dawson's jacket, and as he turned back, she whispered, "Who is Toby?"

"Doctor," Genevieve asked. "What does Toby look like?"

"Well, my dears, Toby is, uh, well he's uh…" Dawson did his best to explain to the sisters, but he had no idea who Toby was either. He turned over to the detective, hoping for an answer. "I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?"

Basil still smiled his usual grin and almost answered, when loud pounding footsteps as the sound of thunder filled the room. Genevieve hugged Olivia close to her, and the thundering footsteps stopped. The sisters looked up and gasped.

"Ahh, here he is now!" Basil announced, happily.

In front of them, stood a gigantic Baset Hound dog, towering above them. Dawson gawked at the sight. Genevieve jumped and ran away with Olivia! She had not expected Toby to be a dog. She dashed towards a footrest hiding behind the fringe. She took a peek and watched the dog standing above Basil and Dawson.

Basil continued to smile and decided to introduce Dawson to Toby.

"Dawson, Toby," the Detective said, pushing the doctor towards Toby's snout.

Dawson was incredibly nervous to be around the dog, so he tipped his hat and greeted him. "Charmed, I'm sure." The doctor reached out his paw and petted Toby gently, to show no harm.

However, Toby did not like the introduction and started to growl at him ferociously with his snout pushing against the doctor. Genevieve gasped and hid behind the fringes. Basil noticed this and decided to take matters into his hands.

"Now Toby! Toby, stop that!" Basil scolded, pushing against Toby's nose, and shoving the hound back. "Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!"

Poor Dawson peered from behind the leg of the red armchair, and shook with fear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man," Basil said, trying to calm down Dawson. "Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I trained, but he can be… deucedly frisky."

As Basil explained, Toby started to sniff around the room and came out from under the table that was covered in a blue cloth. He continued to sniff until he reached the footrest with fringes around the hem. Underneath were two sets of feet.

The eldest sister felt her heart pounding in her chest, feeling completely nervous about the dog. But she remembered her mother's advice to be brave and step up to know others. She went pushed the fringes away as if they were curtains and slowly came up to the dog.

"Hello Toby," Genevieve said, reaching her paw to the basset hound and gently petted his nose. "Nice doggy."

She flinched back, thinking the dog would bite her. Instead, Toby's slimy tongue licked her entire face, causing Genevieve to stumble back.

"Oh gross," she muttered, pulling out her handkerchief to clean herself off. But at the same time, she gave a small smile. Olivia appeared, pushing away the fringes and smiled at the sight of Toby. Toby lowered his snout to allow the little girl to pet his nose and greet him. Genevieve came up to her sister and decided to pet Toby more.

"Hello Toby," Olivia said. The basset hound sniffed at her, and the little girl chuckled happily. "Silly doggy." She reached into her pocket, smiling and asked, "Would you like a crumpet?"

Toby nodded joyfully for a treat.

Olivia held out the cheese crumpet in her hand and Toby's tongue sliced across and ate the tasty treat. He continued to pant happily at the sisters, and Genevieve giggled, starting to like Toby already.

"Now, Toby. Toby," Basil said, wanting to get down to business. The detective began to dig through his coat pocket for Fidget's hat. "To the matter at hand, I want you to…."

As Basil turned up to speak to Toby, he gawked at the sight. Toby was on his back and received a belly rub from Genevieve and Olivia. Dawson watched pleasingly to see the Flaversham sisters becoming friends with the basset hound.

"Who's a good doggy?" Genevieve said cooing. "Who's a good doggie?"

A sharp whistle interrupted the moment, and Toby looked upside down to see Basil clearing his throat, crossing his arms, glared, and tapped his foot on the ground waiting impatiently.

Genevieve sighed at the interruption, but decided to let Basil order Toby to find the bat. She slid off Toby's belly first and landed into Dawson's arms. Dawson placed Genevieve back to her feet, and held out his arms for her sister. Olivia slid off Toby and landed safely in the doctor's arms. Genevieve gave a sigh of relief to see her sister safe.

The basset hound rolled to his feet and stood in front of his smaller master, listening to him fully.

"Good, now Toby," Basil said, now content. He reached back into his coat pocket, reaching for the most important clue. "I want you to find… this fiend!"

The detective yanked out Fidget's cap from his pocket, and held it in front of Toby. The basset hound went from happy to anger and began to growl ferociously and barred his teeth.

"Yes!" Basil exclaimed excitedly as he waved the hat in front of the dog, he began to growl at the same time, matching Toby's fierce expression. "You know his type! Grr, villain! Grr, scoundrel! Grrrrr, low brow, closed set eyes, broken wing!"

Toby's expression changed from anger to confusion. He continued to look at Basil, very unsure, Basil understood the hound's expression and came up with a conclusion.

"Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing," he said, pretending his right arm was limp.

Now remembering, Toby went back to anger and growled viciously with his teeth barring. Basil turned vicious himself, and barked and growled.

"Yes! Grr! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?" he asked, waving the cap one last time.

Toby nodded excitedly, understanding every task.

"Good by, good boy! Ah ha!" Basil cried, very excited. He picked up a blue leash at his feet and was ready to hook it on Toby's collar.

Then he noticed that Toby was facing Olivia, Genevieve, and Dawson, and was panting happily. The eldest sister gave a sigh, relieved that everything was going to plan and had high hopes to find her father, and decided the detective was very helpful. Basil came up and stood in between the hound and his companions.

"Ms. and Young Flanchestor," Basil announced.

"Flaversham!" Olivia, Genevieve, and Dawson corrected in unison while being annoyed at the same time.

"When are you ever going to get my last name correct?" Genevieve muttered. "It's so annoying."

"Whatever," Basil brushed it off and ignored the eldest sister. He returned to being optimistic and attached the leash onto Toby's collar. "Your father is as good as found!" He turned back to the hound. "Toby…"

Toby went into a dog pointer pose with a fierce expression, ready for the announcement.

"Sic' 'em!"

At the command, poor Basil got stomped on by one of Toby's enormous paws as the hound charged forward. The detective stood their stunned from the impact with a funny expression on his face. He was spun around and was pulled by the leash holding on tight.

Toby sprinted towards the open door, with Basil hanging on for dear life and flew after the energetic hound.

"Aha! Yoinks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!" The detective laughed loudly as he vanished outside.

Dawson, Genevieve, and Olivia started to run after Basil and Toby, threw to open door to catch up with them.

* * *

 **Hi there! It's been a while since I've updated my story, a lot of things have been going on in my life, and I'm preparing to start my next semester at college. Hopefully, I can keep up with the writing. R &R! Thank you!**


	7. The Toy Store

Out on the streets, Toby was sniffing the ground with four passengers on his back. His nose was at the ground searching for the smell of the bat. Basil, Genevieve, Olivia, and Dawson were on Toby's back and held on to the leash.

After a few steps, Toby halted in surprise. He finally discovered Fidget's smell. The basset hound howled as loudly as he could and sprinted down the street.

Genevieve jumped and hugged her arms around Basil's waist. Basil did not notice the girl holding onto him, he held on tight to the leash and his face beamed with enthusiasm and ecstasy.

Genevieve kept holding onto to Basil for her life, and Olivia had her arms wrapped around her sister in order to hold on as well.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh Dawson?" Basil called.

From the back, Dawson held onto Toby's tail as he swung back and forth, holding on for dear life. "Uhh, q-quite!" he replied nervously.

"Oh-ho-ho! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil cheered, as Toby charged to down the street and disappeared in sight.

* * *

In the dark alley, a closed toy store has an unexpected guest behind its locked door and windows.

Fidget was diligent at his work, and stripped the red coats and black hats from the mini toy soldier dolls. He threw them all in his stack.

He took out a pencil and list and checked all of the supplies Ratigan told him to get. He placed a checkmark on each item he already collected.

"Get the following… tools, check!" Fidget said, putting a check mark next to the word. "I got tools. Gears…double check." He wrote two checks marks on the paper. "I got gears. Girl… no didn't get girl." He erased the checkmark the second he wrote it, remembering that he has to abduct Olivia, but not Genevieve. "Uniforms," he chuckled. "I got too many uniforms."

Suddenly, he heard a howling from outside. Fidget looked over to see a basset hound howling near the window. His howl echoed through the night with four mice riding on his back.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Fidget exclaimed and fluttered around. "I gotta hide! I gotta hide!" He grabbed the toy soldiers' hats and threw them into his sack and ran off to hide, hopping on a clown doll and little did he know that he dropped the list as it flew to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four mice and dog arrived at the toyshop. Toby extended his nose near the window ledge to allow the passengers to dismount.

"Splendid job, Toby!" Basil said happily as he hopped off the dog's nose.

Olivia stood on the edge of the nose, holding out her arms in order for Basil to catch her and smiled at him. Genevieve gave a sigh, not understanding why her sister likes Basil. The detective rolled his eyes in irritation and reached out his hands to catch her. Olivia jumped off the nose and almost fell down to the pavement, but Basil caught the little girl and held her close in his arms. He gave a concerned expressed for a quick second, but then he frowned and placed Olivia down, and gestured her to move along.

Genevieve came next. At first, she didn't want to do anything with Basil, but she sighed, deciding to let him help her down. She jumped from Toby's nose and almost fell towards the pavement, but Basil in a panic, caught her and held her in his strong arms, carrying her princess style with his arm holding her back and the other underneath her knees. They looked at each other with their eyes locking, Basil held her closely and she had her arms wrapped on his shoulders.

Their moment went short, as Basil gently set her down and she hurried after her sister, but stopped for a moment and quietly said, "Thank you."

Basil scowled at her for a moment, and muttered, "You're welcome." But he gave a small smile watching the eldest girl catching up to Olivia.

Dawson came last, and heard Toby growl behind him. Dawson looked back nervously seeing the dog glaring at him. He backed away nervously giving a smile and tipped his hat. Before the doctor could run away, Toby gave a sniff and blew Dawson towards the window and he rolled like a ball. He ended up bumping into Basil's back and Dawson ended up lying on his back.

Basil in surprise looked down at Dawson as Genevieve helped the doctor to his feet. Then he looked at Toby and gave a serious expression and commanded the dog, "Now Toby, sit."

Toby stood there smiling and wagged his tail happily.

Basil marched straight towards the dog, and pointed his finger at the hound. "Toby, sit!" he commanded strictly.

Olivia walked up and said in a kinder tone and lowered her right hand, "Sit Toby."

In an instant, Toby obeyed Olivia's command and sat down, with the happy expression on his face.

Basil looked at Olivia, scowling at her. Genevieve could tell that he wasn't impressed by her sister's patience with Toby, well maybe a little bit jealous.

"Good boy," he said. "If you'll excuse me."

He walked past Olivia to get back to his mission. Genevieve gave a sigh and brushed her long coat. Olivia looked at him and then went back to Toby.

"You be good now," she said. "We're going to find my father."

"I do hope we find him," Genevieve added. "The sooner, the better."

At the far end of the window sill, Basil was searching for a way to get inside the store, and hummed to himself. Then he looked up and noticed a tiny hole in the circular window and his eyes lit up.

"Aha! Here is our friend's entrance!" Basil replied happily, pointing at the hole.

"But Basil," Dawson said baffled. "How could he fit into such a tiny little…."

"Observe doctor," Basil said, he took Dawson's hand and placed his finger in the hole. He stepped back folding his arm, knowing his companions will be impressed for that reason. The doctor pulled his arm back, along with the round glass to reveal a secret doorway to the store. Olivia and Genevieve were both amazed.

"Basil, you astound me," Dawson said as his face grew bigger from the glass on the circular window.

The detective shushed him, and then gestured him to the group to follow him through the window and he went through the doorway. Olivia climbed her way inside, and Genevieve gracefully followed after her sister. Dawson came in last and closed the window behind him.

Once they were inside, the four mice stayed close together, that way they would not get last. Dawson grew distracted as he bumped into a leg.

"Oh! I beg your pardon, I…" as Dawson tipped his hat, he looked up to see that the leg belonged to a gigantic doll.

"Oh my! Upon my word," the doctor gasped, and looked at all of the decorated shelves and tables filled with many different kinds of toys. Each of them all gazed down at the mini trespassers. "I've never seen so many toys," he said, impressed.

"Me neither," Genevieve added, amazed at the sight, along with her sister. "I'm sure Daddy would've been impressed to see this work of art."

Suddenly Basil popped his head out from behind the doll's leg, making the three mice jump at his appearance. "Behind any of which could lurk a blood-thirsty assassin!" he warned threateningly. "So please, Doctor… Miss…. Be very careful!"

After basil weaved his way through the doll's legs, Dawson, Genevieve, and Olivia obeyed to follow him. While they walked, they looked up to see many toys, including a rocking horse and scary toy clowns looking down upon them as they were giants with creepy smiles.

The quartet arrived at the ladder, with Basil climbing first and smiled about the adventure. Dawson came next looking around cautiously; Olivia came next very nervous around the area, and Genevieve came last and grew cautious to protect her sister, determined not to let harm come to Olivia.

After arriving to the top of a shelf, where a jack-in-the-box towered over them, the four mice continued their way on tip-top to search for the bat. Then, Olivia noticed something interesting and decided to take a look. Genevieve still kept her eyes alert for Fidget if he were to pop out of nowhere. Basil, Dawson, and Genevieve crept quietly across the floor…

Suddenly there came a loud crash and banging sound, startling the ever-living daylights out of Basil, Dawson, and Genevieve. The doctor jumped into the detective's arms in fright. Genevieve in fear jumped onto Basil's back and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Basil looked back to see where the sound was coming from.

It turned out that Olivia had turned on a switch to make the firemen toy band play the music for her own amusement.

"What the…get the…Ohhh!" Basil cried in frustration, shoving Dawson aside as Genevieve landed on her rear, and followed after the detective. Basil leaped towards the band and pulled the switch to stop the music, and the band members stopped what they were doing and were lifeless.

"Please!" Basil nearly shouted fiercely at Olivia as he was on edge, but Genevieve stood next to her little sister and glared at him. Basil immediately calmed down and whispered gently, "Quiet."

He looked at Genevieve and Dawson and warned them firmly, "Don't let this girl out of your sight!"

"Yes sir," Genevieve replied bowing her head.

Dawson made a salute as he swore with all of his heart not to lose the little girl. Olivia smiled and did the exact gesture Dawson just did.

"Now, Olivia dear, stay close," he said taking her hand. "You too Genevieve."

"Yes, Doctor," The eldest Flaversham sister said and turned to Olivia. "Now Olivia, please don't touch anything."

High on the upper shelf, Fidget looked down to watch the four heroes walking across a blue and black colored chessboard.

Basil came up to one of the large chess pieces in front of him. He moved the piece back in front of the group, with a grin. "Checkmate," he whispered.

Olivia and Dawson were both bewildered. Genevieve in the meantime was irritated to see Basil being arrogant, causing her to roll her huge dark orbs.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered.

"Ah-ha!" Basil whispered-exclaimed as something caught his eye with his magnifying glass.

On the wooden floor were dirty footprints. They belonged to Fidget and they were exactly the same at Baker Street.

"Evidence of our peg-legged adversary," the detective said to his friends, as he pointed at the footprints with his lenses.

Basil began to follow the footprints and examined them carefully with his magnifying glass, as the excitement was building up, his pace picked up, and stopped when he came to a pair of wooden feet. His head tilted upwards to discover that the footprints ended up to a large group of miniature wooden soldier dolls, and there was something different about them; their uniforms were gone.

"Hmm, how very odd," Basil said.

"What is it, Basil?" Dawson asked, after he and the sisters caught up with the detective.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms," Basil explained. He knelt down to the floor to examine the footprints again. "And not by any child either."

He looked up to see Genevieve and Olivia looking down at the tracks, and then to him with a puzzled look.

The detective turned his head over and something interesting caught his eye.

"Hello," he said, smirking. He headed straight over to two hollow bodies of windup toy dolls. The clown and monkey were missing all of their gears and mechanical parts. He looked at them carefully, stating the facts.

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys."

"Why would someone do that?" Genevieve asked.

"I'm not sure."

As the group kept investigating, Fidget carefully watched from above, knowing he has to kidnap Olivia and bring her to his boss. He looked down at Genevieve and admitted she was very beautiful in person, than in the portrait. Fidget now understood why Ratigan would want her for his bride. Speaking of which, Fidget came up with a plan, so he went away to carry it out.

In the meantime, Genevieve looked up and thought she saw something moving. She gasped and came near Basil.

"Mr. Basil," Genevieve said. "I have a strange feeling that we're being watched and that we're not the only ones here."

"Please, Miss Flannigan, I need to focus," the detective replied, as he focused on his work. "It's only the four of us. I'm sure we're safe."

"I hope," she muttered, slowly trusting him.

Dawson was busy thinking to himself and suddenly noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up to discover it was a list, and thought it was a strange one. Olivia and Genevieve came over to look at the list.

"Basil!" Dawson called, thinking the detective should look at this.

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate…" Basil replied irritated, for he was still busy thinking on his evidence.

"But, Basil I…"

Suddenly the quartet heard a gentle musical sound, which happened when every single toy in the store was on, playing music and making sounds. The sight of it made Genevieve trembled. As the group stared at everything around them, none of them noticed a trail of bubbles appearing behind them. Little Olivia noticed them, and decided to follow the trail to see where the bubbles were coming from. Genevieve decided to follow her sister to make sure Olivia was not separated from the group. Basil and Dawson were unaware that the sisters have wandered off.

Turning a corner, Olivia and Genevieve discovered the bubbles coming out from a Dumbo bubble toy. Behind the bubble blower, there was a blue and pink baby cradle that rocked back and forth to the sweet music of a lullaby. Curious about it, Olivia went towards the cradle and peered into it. Genevieve stood behind her and grew cautious and felt that something was not right. Olivia grew curious to see a toy baby sleeping inside the cradle, and her paws reached towards the blanket to pull them back in order to take a peek.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA!" Fidget cackled evilly as he appeared, wearing a pink bonnet and sprung out from the cradle.

Two screams filled the air, alerting Basil and Dawson. The two men whirled around in the direction of the screaming, and their faces were with terror and realized whom the screams belonged to.

"Olivia! Genevieve!" Dawson exclaimed, realized that the sisters were in great danger.

* * *

 **Hi there, sorry it took me a while to write this. I've been very busy with my semester in college and schedule. Hopefully once I finish my semester, I can go back into writing, "The Great Mouse Detective" and "Dumbo II." Stay tuned for more!**


	8. The Kidnapping

The two men looked around frantically and saw Genevieve being shoved away by Fidget and landed on the floor. The bat held Olivia by the scruff of her coat.

"Gotcha!" Fidget sneered, and stuffed the little girl into his large sack and ran away to make his escape. Genevieve sat up and gasped to see Fidget running off with her sister. She glared and ran after him. The bat continued to block the girl from rescuing her sister.

"Let go of my sister you filthy creature!" Genevieve shouted.

Basil and Dawson ran after the teen in tow.

"Quickly, Doctor!" the detective exclaimed.

The two seem to get far when something enormous was rolling down their path. Dawson halted and turned away, running for his life.

"Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!" Basil shouted as he began to run away.

The duo of mice ran from a giant Ferris wheel with a rabbit in the center as it came rolling towards them. Basil and Dawson ducked out of the way and landed on a mechanism called 'Round the World.' They watched as the Ferris wheel rolled past them.

But then, trouble occurred to them again. Basil and Dawson looked up in terror to see a human sized porcelain doll beginning to fall towards them. The mice began to run for their lives, but the round the world toy was like a treadmill, preventing them from escaping. From the moment they would get crushed, Basil and Dawson ran faster causing their little treadmill to break off and fall off, just in the nick of time as the doll's face smashed to pieces.

A piece of the doll's face rolled near Dawson, and he flinched from its' blinking eye. Basil ran past the doctor and was determined to rescue the sisters from the bat.

Genevieve caught up to Fidget and grabbed the sack and struggled to pull back her caught sister. The bat kicked her again and the girl ended up being stunned near a block and had a strange grin on her face. Fidget wounded up a jousting knight toy to charge at the two mice. Basil charged forward with Dawson following after him. The duo halted and saw the jousting knight charging towards them.

Basil jumped out of the way just in time and grabbed onto a giant trumpet. The knight's spear caught poor Dawson by the coat. The detective looked down in worry for the doctor. The racing knight carried poor Dawson for a few moments until the toy crashed. Then the knight crashed, and caused the spear to fly in the air with Dawson and aimed at the center of a target.

Basil landed on the ground from the trumpet and looked back. Without warning, the cymbals from the toy band Olivia activated earlier smashed his face and his entire body shook around with a goofy smile on his face. Then he tripped over a pile of marbles and collapsed.

The crash sent many marbles flying over towards Dawson. They nearly hit and missed Dawson until one of them finally hit him in the face, and the doctor was stunned with a silly expression on his face.

Genevieve regained her senses and continued to chase after Fidget; she was determined to save her sister. She knew the men were doing their best and had some troubles, so she knew it was up to her.

Fidget grinned at Basil and Dawson and saw how ridiculous they looked in their predicaments and headed straight to the window. "Bye-bye! Bye-bye!" he cackled, and opened the circular window, which was his original entrance.

As soon as he opened it, the bat was greeted by an angry Toby. The basset hound had his teeth bared and barked viciously at him. Fidget slammed the window door and ran with the baby bonnet falling off. He jumped up on the large cashier box to find another way out.

Genevieve got on the top of one of the shelves and prepared herself to jump on Fidget. She figured that this would be the only way to stop him from stealing her sister. As soon as Fidget jumped on the shelf, Genevieve jumped off and screamed, landing on Fidget. The bat jumped and hurried away, and fell to the ground and scrambled to get away, but Genevieve grabbed onto his good foot, keeping a good grip as he headed up to the roof.

In the meantime, Basil managed to regain his senses and went back to the chase. "Stop, you fiend!" he shouted, jumping upon a white horse spring toy and used it to pursue the bat.

Fidget made his way to the top shelf, and began to climb up on a huge pile of toys. At the same time, Basil continued riding on the toy horse and went higher and higher, until he fell off the toy horse, breaking it. The detective regained himself and began to climb up the mountain of toys.

It was a race to the top. Fidget climbed up to the top of the pile of blocks, with Genevieve keeping her grip on his good foot. Basil fiercely sped up to the top and ran across the toys.

Soon Fidget reached the top, though he grew irritated to have the eldest Flaversham sister holding onto his foot. Basil reached at last reached the peak, and leaped forward to catch the bat.

From that moment on, Fidget jumped out of the way and held onto the edging at the top of the open window. Basil landed on the top block, and the toy mountain collapsed beneath him. With the toys collapsing, Basil was falling downwards towards the ground with toys falling down on him.

Fidget grinned at the sight and cackled. Before he could swing up to escape, he was slowed by Genevieve holding onto his foot and realized that he couldn't bring the girl to Ratigan, and decided to get rid of her.

"Release Olivia right now!" the girl demanded keeping her grip. Fidget in irritation used his peg leg to kick Genevieve on the head. The girl screamed from the blow and lost her grip. She felt the wind passing by her ears and her body went limp. She came to the hard surface and a shock of pain shot through her body. Her bones rattled and her head went dizzy. She looked up to watch Fidget cackling with success and escaped with her sister.

Fidget threw the large sack onto the roof and he exited from the ceiling window, and picked up the sack again.

The bat victoriously hopped across the roofs and chimneys to get back to Ratigan's lair, and he started to sing everything he got from his list, "I got the gears, I got the tools! I go the uniforms! I got the girl! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Help! Uncle Basil! Genevieve! Help!" Olivia shouted despairingly from inside the sack. But sadly, her cries for help were fruitless and only Fidget was the one to hear her.

Genevieve struggled to get up and chase after Fidget, but she felt so weak and she lies on the ground, lifting up her arm towards the ceiling window.

"Olivia… I'm so…. so…. sorry," she lost consciousness and blacked out.


	9. Forgiveness and Making A New Discovery

The toy store was a big mess. Toys were scattered all over the place. Dawson ran amuck, searching throughout the enormous mess of toys.

"Basil! Basil! Genevieve!" Dawson called out.

Just then, he heard a repeating monotonous call of a doll calling, "Mama… Mama… Mama…"

Dawson hurried over and pushed a drum and boat aside to look for the noise. To his surprise, he saw an upset Basil being hung upside down by the feet in the tangled pull string of the doll. He bounced up and down like a bungee cord pulling up and down, as the detective struggled to free himself.

"Basil! Olivia!" Dawson cried and ran up to the bouncing detective. "Olivia, she's… she's…"

"She's gone Dawson!" Basil interrupted, as he continued to bounce up and down. "Confound it! I told you and the older sister to watch over the girl! Oof!"

Dawson tried to catch Basil, but he was unable to. The doctor jumped out of the way to watch Basil fall out of the ropes and landed on the floor with a thud. Basil brushed off the landing and got to his feet and continued his rant, "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster!"

Dawson cringed from those harsh words Basil said to him, deeply hurting him verbally. The doctor knew that everything the detective said was true.

"Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to… than to…"

Before Basil could go on with his rant, he stopped and saw Dawson facing away from him. The poor doctor had his shoulders slumped and bowed his head in shame and deeply hurt. The anger from Basil faded as he calmed down when he saw Dawson was silent.

"Dawson…" the detective said gently. Dawson did not say a word. Basil looked at his companion in shame, and realized how much he hurt the doctor's feelings. "I say… Dawson, old chap?" he asked, with a nervous smile.

"Oh that poor girl," Dawson sniffed taking out a handkerchief. "I should have watched her more closely."

Basil felt ashamed for being mean to Dawson and took pity on the poor doctor. He tried to comfort his friend, "Don't worry, old fellow. It's not entirely hopeless." He gave a smile, but it wasn't enough.

But then he placed his comforting hand on Dawson's shoulder. The doctor looked over his shoulder as Basil cheered him up with a sad smile, "We'll get her back."

"Do you think there's a chance?" the doctor asked, giving a sniff and tried to act hopeful.

"There's always a chance, doctor," Basil said. "As long as one can think."

Then another thought occurred to the detective. "Speaking of thinking, where's the elder sister?"

Dawson looked up and his eyes widened, "Genevieve!"

"The last time I saw her, she was holding onto the bat's foot," Basil replied. "Let's go find her."

The two men looked around the area to find the girl. They prayed that she hadn't fallen victim to Fidget.

"Genevieve! Genevieve!" Dawson called. "Where are you?"

"Ms. Flanchestor!" Basil then corrected himself to call by her right last name. "Ms. Flaversham! Please call us!"

The two men turned around the corner and they gasped at the sight.

"There she is!" Basil cried.

Genevieve was lying on the shelf unconscious, her arms were sprawled out across the floor and her eyes were shut tight. Her face was entirely pale, a bruise was formed near her eye, and did not move. Her hat had fallen off and lies near her. Basil and Dawson ran over to the unconscious girl and knelt down to her side.

Dawson checked over her for vital signs. Basil grew worried, hoping the fall and kick from Fidget didn't kill her. Suddenly, he felt the urge of caring for this poor girl, who not only got separated from her father, but he felt sorry that her little sister was taken away from her. Despite their disagreements earlier, he began to develop sympathy for her.

"Is she?"

"No, she's not dead," Dawson said, and he checked each limb. "No broken bones either." He then came to a large bump on the girl's head. "But she has hit her head. It seems to me that she may have a concussion."

"Will she be all right?"

"Hopefully, once we get back to Baker Street."

Dawson picked up Genevieve in his arms, and held her carefully. Basil picked up her hat and placed it on her chest.

"Before we can go back, I need to re-gather my thoughts on this case," Basil said.

Dawson nodded and he followed Basil back to where they met up. Basil took out his pipe and began to smoke, tossing away a match. The detective began to pace around the area, going into deep thought.

Dawson laid Genevieve nearby, and gently cushioned her head. He stood up sighing, and put his hand into his pocket and took out Fidget's list.

He remembered finding it earlier, so he decided to take a look at it and began to read the contents, "Get the following: Tools, gears, girl, uni…"

"What?" Basil snapped from his thoughts and went over to Dawson.

The detective snatched the list from Dawson, and examined the list closely. From that moment, he felt excitement coursing in his veins.

"Dawson, you've done it!" Basil exclaimed. "This list is precisely what we need!"

"What?" Dawson asked, unsure.

"Quickly, back to Baker Street!" Basil yelled, picking up his deerstalker cap and scooping up an unconscious Genevieve in his arms. He bounced over some toys and exited through the human toyshop window. He mounted with Genevieve on Toby, who was wagging his tail and waited patiently. Dawson mounted on Toby, and the dog didn't even growl at the doctor.

Toby hurried back to Baker Street, and the mice have enough evidence to find Ratigan, and rescue Genevieve's family. As the men rode on the basset hound back to Baker Street, Basil wrapped his arms around Genevieve and allowed her to rest on his shoulder. He held her close in a protective way. He stroked her hair and gave her a warm smile, inside he was starting to have feelings for her.

"Don't worry Ms. Flaversham, we'll get your father and sister back. I won't let Ratigan hurt them or you, as long as I'm here," Basil vowed.


	10. Evil Plans and Lustrous Desires

The door swung opened in the dark room. Hiram was busy, working on the robot. The widower looked up depressingly as the fixed robot had eyeballs and a mouth. He wondered what Ratigan wanted with him now.

"Aw, Mr. Flaversham," said Ratigan chuckling. He stood up and held up a part of his cloak to cover the doorway. "Allow me to present, your charming little daughter."

He removed the cloak to reveal a terrified Olivia being held hostage by Fidget.

"Olivia!" Hiram exclaimed, standing up in surprise.

"Father!" cried Olivia.

She tried to run up to her father, but Fidget held her back by the arm. Olivia turned around and stomped on Fidget's good foot. The bat winced in pain and released her, giving the little girl a chance to run.

"Ow! My foot! My only foot!" Fidget cried, hopping on his peg leg and held onto his good foot.

Olivia hopped into her father's arms and Hiram hugged her tight. Olivia had never felt this more safer after she and her sister were separated from their father.

"Oh, Father! I thought I'd never find you!" the little girl said as a tear exposed from her relieved eyes.

"Oh, there, there, my wren. I'm all right," Hiram said comforting her. "Oh, I was so worried about my little girl."

Hiram noticed that Genevieve wasn't around and he looked at his youngest daughter.

"Olivia, where's Genevieve? Is she all right?"

"She was with me Daddy, but we got separated," Olivia said, she looked down sadly thinking about her sister. "The bat took me away from her. Poor Ginny, she must be very worried about us."

Mr. Flaversham suspected that his eldest daughter would fret and blame herself on losing Olivia. He knew that Genevieve takes her responsibilities very seriously, but wanted her to know that he still loves her and forgives her for her mistakes.

"I know that Genevieve did her very best, sweetheart," Hiram said, hugging his youngest daughter again very closely. "We'll see her again, soon. I hope."

"Oh, how sweet. Oh, I just love tearful reunions," Ratigan mocked, watching the happy and emotional moment between the toymaker and his little girl. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eye, to create emotion.

Hiram and Olivia continued to hug each other, as the professor reached out his arm placing it on the widower's shoulder.

"Now, come along my dear," Ratigan said, pulling on Olivia's arm, separating her from her father.

"Oh, please! Please! Father!" Olivia cried, begging the professor and struggled to break away from him, and not to separate her from her beloved father again. Fidget caught the poor little girl and dragged her away with him.

"Olivia!" Hiram cried and hurried after his little daughter, but was pulled back by Ratigan holding onto his apron straps, and lifted him off the ground. "Oh please, Professor!" he pleaded.

"Now, now. Fidget will take good care of her." Ratigan said, pretending to reassure the toy maker, then his smile turned to a glare. "Just as long as we have no further delays."

He released Hiram and immediately the mouse went back to work.

"Yes, yes, I'll finish it!" Hiram promised, picking up his tools. "Oh, just don't hurt my daughter," he begged.

"Remember, it must be ready…" The professor said as he slowly closed the door, dimming the light from the room, but he opened a little crack and said, "tonight!" After that, he slammed the door shut and imprisoned the widower once again.

Hiram looked at the soon-to-be exact replica of the Queen, all because of Ratigan. His two beloved daughters, Genevieve and Olivia; if something _horrible_ did happen to them, he would never forgive himself.

He broke down in tears and thought about his beloved wife, Madeleine.

"Oh Madeleine," he whispered in tears. "Forgive me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fidget dragged a helpless Olivia by the legs towards an empty wine bottle. Olivia struggled to break free from the bat.

"Stop! Let me go you ugly old thing!" she yelled.

Fidget held her up in the air, and shoved her through the hollow neck of the wine bottle.

"That ought to hold you!" Fidget said, giving a cruel smile. He picked up the cork and pushed it against the little girl's rear and shoved her inside the bottle.

"Help! Let me out! Let me out!" Olivia cried, banging her hands against the green glass. Sadly, her voice was muffled from inside.

"See how you like that!" Fidget snapped, and he rudely stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at the poor little girl. He walked away with content.

* * *

Ratigan entered the area and headed towards the sack, where Fidget stashed the supplies he stole from the toy store along with Olivia. First he pulled out the toy red solider uniforms.

"Ah, the uniforms!" the professor said with delight. "Oh, Fidget I knew I could rely on you, heh, heh, heh!" He stuck his head in the sack in amusement, and then looked at the bat, grinning. "Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"No problem," Fidget said, laughing. "I took care of everything. Everything on the list!" His hand went to where the list was held in the pocket, but he noticed that the list was gone! "Oh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Ratigan asked harshly, suspecting something went wrong.

"The list, well, I know I had it…" Fidget replied nervously, as he panicked looking all over his body.

"Where's the list?" Ratigan demanded, trying to keep his cool.

"The list! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Fidget said nervously, and explained to the professor, what happened. "Well, you see, uh, it was… it was like this. I was in the toy store, was getting uniforms when I heard a AAROOOHH!"

Ratigan looked at the bat in confusion and impatience as he rubbed his brow. He muttered, "You're not coming through."

Fidget impersonated a dog, pretended to run and tied his ears to his chin. "A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, and Basil ch-ch-chased me," he concluded

"What? Basil on the case?!" Ratigan yelled, about to lose his temper. "Why you gibbering little…"

Fidget flinched back, hiding himself in his wings as the angry professor towered over him. Ratigan went onto his knees and his hands went to his chest, thinking he was having a heart attack. He tried to control his anger as his face went beet red, almost ready to explode.

"Oh, yeah not only Basil is on the case. But Genevieve was with him," Fidget sheepishly added.

Ratigan's head shot up in surprise.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Genevieve was with Basil? At the toy store?"

Fidget looked at his master nervously, and forgot that he hurt the girl, that was meant to be Ratigan's bride. He didn't think that he would hit her and injured her.

"Well, when I kidnapped her sister, she grabbed onto me, but I kicked her in the face a-a-a-at higher place."

Ratigan's face turned to horror, and was angry that Fidget would attack the girl.

"Why, you little, did you kill her?!"

"I…I…I… don't think so," Fidget stammered nervously.

The anger left his face, and he turned back to his usual happy-self, and chuckled innocently.

"Oh, my dear Fidget," Ratigan said, picking up the bat in his arms and held him as if he were a child. "You have been hanging upside down too long."

"You mean you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well," Fidget said relieved, he wrapped his wing around his boss's shoulder as if he were hugging him. Ratigan slowly carried Fidget and turned into a corner.

Then there was a ring of Ratigan's bell and a scream of horror. Felicia was holding Fidget in her paws and smiled, ready to devour another victim and she held him above her mouth.

"Not me you idiot! No stop! You stupid fur ball!" The poor bat was panicking and struggling to break free from the cat's grasp, as she lowered him into her gaping jaws. Fidget fluttered his wings and Felicia missed him. She looked up with a confused expression on her face. The cat grew annoyed and angry; she grabbed the bat and shoved him into her mouth.

"Open up, open up! Aye-yie-yie! Hey, oh! You're hurting my wings!" Fidget yelled, and battle to escape from Felicia's mouth.

In the meantime, Ratigan stood by a wine bottle. He was rubbing his head and eyebrows in frustration and mumbled, "How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!"

"Let me out! Let me out!" Fidget cried, flying inside the cat's plump cheeks and opened up her jaws. "HEEELP!" he yelled, but Felicia poked him back into her mouth.

The professor stared at his reflection on the green glass of the giant bottle, hissing with anger.

"Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!" he groaned, and hit his head on the glass, and flinched, grasping his head in pain.

Suddenly, Ratigan gave a sinister grin and realized that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to trap Basil.

"Yes, yes, I can just see it," Ratigan said and chuckled sweetly. "Felicia, release him."

Felicia grew stunned pouted in disappointment, with Fidget's peg leg sticking out from her mouth. She spat the bat out and Fidget landed on the ground in rough shape, his body was twisted, his ears had holes, and his tongue drooped from his mouth.

Raitigan picked up the bat and held him by the cheeks.

"Fidget you delightful maniac," The professor chuckled. "You presented me with a singular opportunity!"

He released the bat, and Fidget plopped on the ground.

"Poor Basil," Ratigan mocked with sympathy and then his face turned into madness with a sinister tone and evil grin. "Oh, he is in for a little surprise."

Fidget regained his senses and looked up at his master. Then another thought came to him about Ratigan's bride.

"What about Genevieve?" Fidget asked. "Should I kidnap her too and bring her here?"

"No, let her come," Ratigan said casually. "I like to see her in good shape and first impression is important. Once she arrives, I shall propose to her."

As soon as Fidget left, Ratigan wandered in his lair, thinking about how things were going according to plan, now that he found a way to trap Basil. With Basil coming, the professor suspected that Genevieve would be coming along.

Ratigan suddenly had a strange feeling going through his soul. The Professor was in a moment of thoughts and went back to the times he spied on Genevieve when she walks through London for her errands. Her long luscious brunette hair flowing in the wind, the fabrics of her pale blue dress floating around, and resting on her sternum was the sapphire necklace.

"Well Genevieve, now that Basil is coming with you to rescue your father and sister, this is the perfect moment when you and I shall finally meet in person," Ratigan said. He then remembered the name of the woman he once loved. "You remind me so much of someone I have met many years ago. Your beloved mother, Madeleine Flaversham. Your mother and I were engaged once, when I met her in Paris at her elegant mansion. When she discovered about my past, she ended the engagement and in return, I killed her parents. She and her sisters fled from France all over Europe to hide from me. When I discover Madeleine's whereabouts, I snuck by your home and placed poison on her food and it killed her. You were too young, so for the next three years until the Queen's Diamond Jubilee, I knew it was the perfect opportunity to kidnap your father," then he gave an evil grin. "If I can't marry your mother, I'll marry you instead!"

Ratigan could picture himself holding the female doe in his arms and being together in their marriage bed. He had dreamed about this for a long time, even though he had to get Madeleine out of the way so he could get to Genevieve. Ratigan wandered in the hallways and kept thinking of the girl. The thoughts about her, lingered his mind like the plague.

He kept wandering and began to sing;

 _Beata Maria,_

 _You know I am a righteous man,_

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud._

 _Beata Maria,_

 _You know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!_

He headed up to his chambers and stood in front of the fireplace. He saw images of Genevieve dancing and walking in the flames.

 _Then tell me, Maria_

 _Why do I see her dancing there_

 _Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

 _I feel her, I see her_

 _The sun caught in her earthly hair_

 _Is blazing in my out of all control_

Ratigan realized that the strange feelings he was having for Genevieve Flaversham were no ordinary feelings. He suspected he was going towards one of the deadliest sins ever known: lust! He dreamed of touching her neck and his hands caressing her entire body.

 _Like fire! Hellfire!_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning desire_

 _Is turning me to sin_

Suddenly hooded, priests appeared in front of the professor chanting in Latin to him. Ratigan attempted to flee, but he was trapped. All of the priests surrounded him!

 _It's not my fault!_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _It is the Flaversham girl_

 _The witch who sent this flame_

 _It's not my fault_

 _If in God's plan_

 _He made the devil so much_

 _Stronger than a man_

The hooded priests disappeared into the flames and emerged into the fireplace and a flash of lightning appeared. Genevieve appeared and danced in the crackling flames. She screamed as she vanished in the fire and her spirit came out from the flames and drifted over to kiss Ratigan.

 _Protect me, Maria_

 _Don't let the siren cast her spell_

 _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

 _Destroy Genevieve_

 _And let her taste the fires of Hell!_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

As Ratigan attempted to kiss Genevieve's spirit, there was a loud knock on the door. He snapped out from his mind and turned around. It was one of his henchmen.

"Professor Ratigan, the girl lives," he said.

"She is?" Ratigan asked.

"I snuck by Baker Street, and she survived her fall."

Ratigan grew relieved that Genevieve lived. But he felt anger, that she was with Basil and if she were to have feelings for the detective, Ratigan will kill him.

"Good, now she'll come here and I'll propose to her," Ratigan said, grinning and then his face grew fierce. "Now leave you fool and prepare for the welcome!"

The henchman left and closed the door. Ratigan grinned evilly, knowing that things are going to work out for him, and said, while glaring, "I'll have her! I'll have Genevieve Flaversham myself! If she refuses, I'll kill her!"

 _Hellfire, Dark fire_

 _Now girl, it's your turn_

 _Choose me or your pyre_

 _Be mine or you will burn!_

He stood in front of the fireplace, and watched the flames crack and cackled. He made a 'Plan B' if Genevieve refuses to marry him, he would kill not only her, but her father and little sister. He would make sure they suffer and get devoured by his cat.

 _God have mercy on her_

 _God have mercy on me_

 _But she will be mine or she will burn!_

Ratigan fell to his knees as he finished his singing. As soon as he finished his note, he fell face flat to the carpeted floor, with the image of Genevieve in his mind.

* * *

 **Author's note: The song "Hellfire" is from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" owned by Disney.**


	11. New Discoveries

**Hello fellow readers, I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been working on tests (which I will take tomorrow) for a technical college I got into for surgical technologist, and there's another career for back up at the same college, occupational therapy assistant. I'm hoping that this time I'll get a score to pass. I've been recovering from depression lately, but I'm feeling better now. I hope that I can get past writer's block and continue to write this story and Dumbo II, thank you!**

* * *

Back in Baker Street, Basil, Dawson, and Toby arrived back, with Basil carrying Genevieve in his arms. They entered the flat as Toby waited outside. As they entered, Mrs. Judson was busy sweeping the floors. She looked up from her sweeping and was about to greet them, but when she saw the detective carrying the injured Genevieve, she gasped in horror and hurried to them.

"Mr. Basil, what happened to Genevieve?" she asked with concern.

"She had an accident Mrs. Judson, she fell from a high place and hit her head," Basil explained. "Fortunately, she survived but has a concussion. But unfortunately Olivia has been abducted by the bat."

The maid gave a horrified look of what happened to both of the Flaversham sisters. One got injured and the youngest was kidnapped.

"Oh the poor girl, she doesn't look well," the maid said, coming over to Genevieve. "Let's bring her to the guest room."

The three adults brought the teenager to a guest room, it was reserved for those who came to visit the detective and stay for the night. Basil laid Genevieve on the bed, and Mrs. Judson took off the girl's shoes and laid them next by the foot of the bed. She came back with a white cotton nightgown. Dawson helped the maid took off the girl's blue dress and placed on the nightgown. They covered her with the comforter and sheets and rested her head on a pillow.

"That should do it," Dawson said. "A few hours of rest and she'll be fine."

"I'll stay by her side until she wakes up," Mrs. Judson said.

The maid took a washcloth and soaked it in a dish of water and began to treat Genevieve. Basil and Dawson headed down to the living room to begin their investigation and examine Fidget's list.

The detective turned on the oil lamp that was next to his red armchair. He took out a magnifying glass and examined the list Fidget left behind at the toy store and when Dawson discovered it. Dawson looked over Basil's shoulder to look at the list.

"Off hand I can deduce very little," Basil said. "Only that the words are written with a broad quill pen. But the paper is off. Native Mongolian manufacture… with no watermark, and has…" he pressed the paper between his lips, "been gummed, if I'm not in much error…" then he sniffed the paper, "by a bat who has been drinking rodent's delight."

Dawson took out his spectacles to survey the list as the detective held it in front of the surgeon's face. The detective grinned and continued, "A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Amazing," Dawson replied amazed.

"Oh not really, Doctor, we still don't know where it came from," Basil explained. He was at his laboratory table looking through the vials and pulled out his microscope. "Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something."

He placed the piece of paper underneath the microscope lens and adjusted the focus lens; Basil examined the black splashes of ink on the paper.

"Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps," the detective said, reasoning with logic, before he walked away.

Dawson peered into the microscope to have a better look, until Basil snatched the paper away. The startled doctor stared at the detective, wondering what he was planning to do. Basil adjusted the flame on the Bunsen burner and held the list over the flame. The flame increased and began to burn a hole in the list.

"But… but Basil I…" Dawson stammered.

"Shh, don't speak." Basil watched carefully as the list crumbled into ash landing in a mortar. He grabbed a wooden pestle and crushed the ash quickly in seconds. He went over to glass beaker containing a yellow liquid and the detective poured the ash in, turning it blue.

Dawson placed on his glasses and stared at the blue liquid in the beaker. It wasn't long until Basil came back, picking up the beaker.

"Excuse me Dawson." Basil held up the beaker and grabbed a glass bottle containing a red liquid and carefully poured one tiny drop in the beaker. "Steady hand." The red drop landed in the beaker and a puff emerged and made a fizz in the liquid creating a hizz.

Dawson stood by and continued to watch Basil perform his odd experiment, wondering where this was going.

At the final step of the experiment, Basil placed the beaker underneath an apparatus with the Bunsen burner at the other end heating up a flask like bottle containing a green liquid. It was connected to a ring of tubes attaching over to the beaker. The detective turned on the Bunsen burner and the green liquid began to bubble fiercely and zipped through the tubes.

"Yes, yes, good. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Basil replied eagerly but patiently. "Yes, yes. Good, good. No, not bad. Good, good. Oh! C'mon, c'mon."

Dawson continued to watch along with Basil as the green liquid coursed through the glass pipes and whirled through it until it reached the end, letting out one small green drop above the beaker.

"Yes, yes!" Basil held in his excitement.

The final drop fell and splashed into the beaker, turning the liquid red and left out a puff of smoke, the same color of the liquid.

"Ha, ha! We've done it, old fellow!" Basil exclaimed joyfully, as he wrapped his arm around a dumbfounded Dawson. "This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

After Basil finished his conclusion, he headed away from the table to look for something in the room. Dawson looked at the beaker with his glasses on to see the red liquid turn to pale ice blue.

"Salt water? Great Scott!" Dawson said astonished.

"It proves beyond the doubt…" Basil said looked though a jug filled with scrolls of maps and dug out a couple. "That this list came from the river front area!" Soon, he found the exact one he was looking for and began pinning it on the wall.

"Now, now, steady on Basil," Dawson replied, trying to down his friend as he walked over to the map.

"No, no. Elementary my dear Dawson," Basil said filled with confidence, and held a dart. He looked back and the map and said, "We look for a seedy pub at the only spot!" He stabbed the dart on the map showing their destination at the edge of the river, near the bridge. "Where the sewer connects to the water front."

Then he began to walk around and think about a new plan.

"Where will that take us Basil?" Dawson asked.

"The Rat Trap," Basil said, smiling. "One of the pubs, that no innocent mouse would ever go to. It's a dangerous place, but we will have to blend in, so no one will notice us, and then…"

As Basil continued to explain his plan, he stopped and looked over to the staircase to see Genevieve placing her arms on the sides of the doorway and struggled to balance herself. She looked over to Basil with a glare and stormed over with her hand balled in a fist and prepared to hit him.


	12. Heartaches and Forming Trust

Genevieve woke up and realized that she was in a bed. Sharp pains were filling her head, and her hand reached her head where the bump was. The girl looked up to see Mrs. Judson sitting by her bedside and dabbing her forehead.

"Mrs. Judson," she spoke, moaning in pain. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Olivia?"

"Genevieve dear!" the maid said, filled with relief. "Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad you woke up."

Genevieve struggled to sit up, but her head was filled with arrows shooting around in her skull. The maid noticed the girl's discomfort and helped her to lie down in bed.

"What's going on?"

"You had an accident and hit your head from the fall. You were knocked unconscious and Mr. Basil and Dawson took you back to Baker Street. From what I've been told, the bat has taken your sister, and I have no idea where he took her. Mr. Basil will be doing all he can to find Olivia. They're downstairs working on an experiment from a clue they found in the toy store."

Genevieve moaned again and tried to soothe the pain. All of the memories of what happened all came back to her, and her face turned to horror.

"Oh no, Olivia's gone?" She threw her face into her hands, and began to sob. "It can't be! Father will be so disappointed in me for not being a very responsible sister!"

Genevieve curled up her knees and threw her head in them. She began to sob as her ribcage went up and down frantically, breathing hard. Mrs. Judson sat down on the bed next to the girl, wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and tried to calm her down.

"Now, now dear, none of this was your fault. I know you did your best to keep your sister safe," she said hugging her.

Genevieve accepted the hug and cried in the maid's chest. It has been a while since she received a hug that felt motherly. Then a memory of her mother came back to her.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **January 1893**

 _Twelve-year-old Genevieve was lying in her bed and covered under many layers of blankets to stay warm from the cold winter. The door opened and a figure entered the room. Madeleine had brown fur, blue eyes, and brown hair braided into a bun. She wore a white nightgown with a blue sash and held up a candle, with more blankets on her arm._

" _How are you doing Ginny dear? Are you warm?" Mrs. Flaversham asked, placing another blanket on the bed._

" _No Mother, I'm very cold," the girl replied shivering._

" _Don't worry sweetheart, it won't be long. Soon it'll be spring and the weather will be warm," the woman reassured._

 _Then the cries of a baby were heard in the room. Madeleine hurried over and picked up a pink bundle of blankets. The woman began to shush and bounce baby Olivia to calm her down. Madeleine headed over to Genevieve's bed, and the girl scooted next to her mother and looked down at her baby sister._

" _It's okay, sweet Olivia," the mother cooed. "You have your Mummy, Daddy, and Genevieve to be at your side."_

 _Olivia eased her crying at looked up at her mother and smiled. The oldest sister patted her baby sister's head._

" _Genevieve, my darling," Madeleine said. "Would you like to hear my song?"_

" _I'd like that very much please," the girl said, nodding._

 _Madeleine hugged her beloved daughters close and began to sing in a sweet voice:_

"Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me."

 _Little Olivia fell asleep in her mother's arms with a smile on her little face. Genevieve smiled and hugged her mother. Madeleine kissed Olivia on the forehead and hugged her eldest daughter. She tucked Genevieve in bed and kissed her forehead. She carried the sleeping Olivia back to her cradle and kissed her._

" _Bon nuit, my darlings," Madeleine replied, and closed the door gently._

" _Bon nuit, Mother," Genevieve replied, before falling asleep feeling warm and cozy in her bed._

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Back in the present, Genevieve felt a tear slip down her cheek remembering her late mother and the lullaby. She took a deep breath and managed to position her self and her entire body was recovering.

"Are you all right Genevieve?" Mrs. Judson asked, noticing the forlorn expression on the girl.

"Oh," Genevieve snapped from her thoughts. "I'm sorry Mrs. Judson. I was just, remembering something. I don't think I like to talk about it now."

"I see," the maid nodded. "Why don't I get you some tea and soup? It will make you feel better."

"I'd like that very much please," Genevieve said, giving a small sad smile.

As soon as Mrs. Judson left the guest room, Genevieve decided to get out of bed and walk around. She almost stumbled on the wooden floor. She exited the room and stumbled walking down the stairs, entering the parlor where Basil and Dawson were talking. The detective was discussing the plan and stopped when he saw Genevieve at the doorway.

The brunette gave a glare and charged towards Basil with her fist clenched and the detective flinched back. As the teen was about to punch him, she suddenly stopped and realized that she couldn't harm him.

"I can't do it!" she admitted. "I can't do it…"

"Ms. Flinger, I don't understand…." Basil exclaimed, wondering why the girl would attempt to hit him, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"How could you?!" she snapped. "I shouldn't have trusted you to bring me and Olivia along! Now she's gone because of you!"

"Are you serious?!" Basil gasped. "I thought I told you, that you were in charge of your sister!"

"It doesn't matter! You're the one to blame for this! If only my sister and I didn't come to you, this wouldn't have happened! Even I'm the worst sister ever!" she cried.

Genevieve stormed out of the parlor and hurried up the stairs, hiding away the tears. The detective and the doctor looked in shock and confusion, wondering what have gotten the girl so upset.

"Genevieve looks so upset Basil," Dawson said. "Do you think we should check on her?"

Basil glared back at the doctor, thinking of the girl's outburst towards him, and scoffed. "That woman has got in the way so much, and she should learn to control her temper! We can go more on this case without her, and I don't need her!"

Dawson had quite enough about the detective saying bad remarks on the young lady. Just as Basil could leave, the doctor grabbed the detective roughly by the wrist and made him face him with an angry look. Basil flinched in shock at the doctor's face.

"Look here Basil," he said sternly. "I just had quite enough of this nonsense going on between you and Genevieve! Shame on you for talking about her that way! She's upset enough already, and all she wanted was to get her father back, and it's a lot harder on her now that Olivia's gone. The young lady may be bitter, but she's still determined to get back her family. After all, you can't always judge others when you get to know them. You have got to give her a chance."

Basil thought about it for a moment, and sighed, knowing the Doctor was right.

"You're right Dawson, I guess I was hard on her," he admitted, allowing the doctor to release his grip on him. "I guess I should find out why she's very hard on me."

Basil and Dawson went up to the guest room. As they got nearer, they noticed the door was slightly opened and they peered into see Mrs. Judson sitting next to the young lady mouse. She was facing away from everyone with her arms crossing over her chest with her head leaning forward.

"Please dear, I understand that you're very unhappy," Mrs. Judson said. "Basil may not be bad as he seems, you can't always judge mice when you get to know them."

"I know," she said. "My heart tells me to stay away from him, and away from other men. They are incredibly untrustworthy and deceiving. I won't fall for him; he'll probably do the same thing my ex-fiancé did to me."

At the mention of ex-fiancé, it caught Basil and Dawson's attention. Dawson knocked on the door, as the maid looked up.

"Oh gentlemen, I'm not sure this is a good time."

Basil ignored Mrs. Judson as he entered the room, and he stopped taking a deep breath, hoping it would not get worse.

"Ms. Flavershammer, I know you're upset about losing your father and sister, I admit I'm acting selfish about Ratigan and not being nice to you. And what did you mean by ex-fiancé?"

"That would be in mouse's discovery of nunya," she said bluntly slightly turning towards him.

"What's nunya?"

"Nunya business," she said turning away.

"I'll just keep asking," Basil said, he picked up a nearby cane and started to tap it on her shoulder. "What's that mean?"

"You need to stop doing that." Genevieve warned, batting the cane away.

Basil slowly lifted the cane and tapped her head. The girl had enough of the detective irritating her further and further. She got up from the bed and gripped onto the cane, facing the detective with a straight, but angry face.

"Back off!" she said, losing her patience.

"Just tell me what it is!" Basil shouted.

"I SAID, BACK OFF!"

"Is this why you're acting cold-hearted and stubborn at me?"

Genevieve felt anger exploding inside her, and she grunted, giving him a forceful push as he yelped in fear. He landed near the edge of the door as pain rocked through his body, Dawson and Mrs. Judson gasped in shock at the girl's attack on him. She panted through her nose as she faced away from the group again, regretting her action. Basil struggled to stand up and Dawson helped him up to his feet. He was about to lose his temper, but he thought for a moment, knowing that anger won't solve anything, and had to remain calm. He stood still and took a deep breath. He looked at the girl's back with a heavy sigh.

"You don't want to talk? Don't talk. You want to push me to the floor? Push me. You want to tell me, I don't know what I'm doing? I know, I don't. I have no idea why Ratigan would kidnap your father and sister, but you're right. But your bitterness has been preventing you from reaching your goals, and if you don't push that away, you may never see your family again. There must be something that's blocking your heart, and not allowing anyone to know why you push them away. Dawson and I want to help you, but if you don't let us…."

Silence filled all the whole room, as the girl stood still. Dawson and Basil were about to walk away, and Genevieve knew that she better get that heartbreaking memory off of her chest. As soon as she spoke, both of the men stopped.

"I wasn't always single, I had four suitors. Every one of them I meet and courted, the relationships only lasted for two weeks. They just didn't seem to work out. Daddy didn't force me to marry any of them, and would protect me if any of them threatened or hurt me. Then just one year ago, I met this one man, and he said he loved me and we got engaged. I was happy, but also naïve, and impulsive at this decision, not realizing I made a big mistake. Then one day, I was out on a walk with my family in the Kensington Garden, and then I saw my fiancé… No, ex-fiancé kissing another lady."

Basil, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson's eyes widened to hear the girl explain her story, and it was enough to cut their hearts to pieces. Genevieve felt tears leaking out from her eyes, as she continued remembering the day she was betrayed.

"He cheated on me, and I was humiliated, hurt, upset, and disgraced. I just came up to him, slapped him across the face, and shouted at him that our engagement was over! Even I removed the ring he gave me. It took me one month to get over that, and I did. Since then, my heart turned bitter and I made a vow to never ever fall in love again. One of my fears is going through that again, and I didn't want that to happen, and I don't know if my heart would ever be free."

Genevieve lowered her head in shame, thinking that Basil would continue to reprimand her for that thought. Much to her surprise, he sat next to her, with his face filled with sadness and pity.

"Is this the reason why you didn't like me at first, because you thought I reminded you of your suitors, even your ex-fiancé?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted nodding and wiping away her tears. "It was never enough."

"Oh Ms. Flaversham, how could I have been so blind? I never knew that you were in so much pain, and have heartache."

"I know it's my own fault for pushing you away when you want to help me. Every time I think of love, all I think of is calling it a sin. I felt that if I were to mention that, I'd be faced with judgment and shame. Now that I confessed it, you, Mrs. Judson, and Dr. Dawson have every reason to be ashamed of me," she said looking down.

"Ashamed of you?" Basil gasped. "Is this really what you think?"

"Well face it Mr. Basil, I can't seem to get pass that. When I feel love towards someone, I had to take precautions to not fall for them. I had to, I had to. However, the only man who has ever truly loved me the most is my father."

Tears rolled down her face, filled with heartache and shame. Although deep down she felt pressure was lifted off of her chest. Dawson came over and took her hand into his.

"Oh Genevieve, you shouldn't beat yourself up for this and let your past get in the way. I know you always want to do the right thing, but sometimes others can stray off the straight and narrow," he said.

"Dawson's right, Ms. Flaversham," Basil added. "Even on my past adventures, I made mistakes and learned that I can't get my way all the time and not everything goes according to plan; but in the end, they all work out."

For the first time, Genevieve gave a small smile to him, and felt another ray of hope in her chest.

"Thank you for telling us Genevieve," Mrs. Judson said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling better, although a little bit tired," Genevieve said and then admitted. "Maybe I have gone to far not to trust any man, and let go of my fears. But I have to let them go for good."

"Ms. Flaversham, I think it would be better if you stay here and rest," Basil said. "Dawson and I have found a new route that will take us to Ratigan, a pub that has a secret pathway to his lair. We'll be going there tonight, so it'll be more safer if you stayed here..."

Before Basil could continue, Genevieve gave a face of determination. She got up and hurried to pick up her dress. The three adults looked at the girl in surprise and stared at her.

"Genevieve, what are you doing?" Mrs. Judson asked.

"I made up my mind," Genevieve said. "I'm coming with Basil and Dawson."

"What?!" Basil and Dawson exclaimed in unison.

"But Genevieve," Dawson said nervously, "You had a concussion and may have slight injuries. It's not healthy for you to go out if your head injury isn't fully healed."

"Dawson's right Ms. Flaversham," Basil agreed. "It will be dangerous going to Ratigan's lair, even if you're injured, it can slow us down from reaching to finding your family and…."

During the detective's explanation, Genevieve pulled her hair in a low ponytail and looked for her necklace and dress. Basil raised his eyebrows skeptically and stared at the girl.

"Ms. Flaversham, are you listening to me?"

Genevieve stopped what she was doing, and gave a sigh. She stood still and thought for a moment; she looked deep in her conscience and heard her heart telling her.

 _Go Genevieve, you must help your father and sister. They need you. Please follow your heart and think about doing the right thing._

The girl made up her mind and turned to the men and the maid. Her facial expression grew into more and more determination. She gripped her dress in her paws tightly.

"I don't care if I'm injured, I'm going. I may not be fully recovered, but I am not giving up on my family," Genevieve said. "I prayed to my mother and she said go. Sometimes we have to put aside our differences and help out loves ones no matter what situation they are in. I have to make things right for my family."

Hearing her words, Basil thought about it for a moment, and realized how stubborn this girl was. Unlike the other ladies he helped and courted, this girl was no exception. She was feisty, strong-willed, and brave; but compassionate, loving, and generous to others. The love for her family was very strong. He thought that maybe if she can help them again, they can put Ratigan behind bars and solve the case. The detective walked up to the girl and took her hands into his.

"Ms. Flaversham, if this is what you really want to do?" He said, with his green eyes looking into her brown orbs. "I feel that maybe I ought to trust you more on making your own decisions, no matter what the consequences. Do you really want to go?"

Genevieve looked back at him and looking into his eyes, she felt an electric spark in her heart. For a moment, her heart was beating faster telling her to trust Basil and let him help her and heal her broken heart. She looked at Basil and again and gave a firm smile.

"Yes Mr. Basil, I will go with you and Dawson. I will go, even if it were at the ends of the earth, to save my family."

"Very well," Basil said. "Dawson and I will help your father and sister. As long as I'm here, I will never let anyone, even Ratigan harm them, and you too."

Genevieve smiled and without thinking, hugged the detective resting her head on his chest. Basil grew surprised at the teen's action, but gave in and hugged her back. Despite their disagreements and fight, they suddenly felt the urge to get along with each other and it was starting to build between trust and friendship. They separated their hug and the girl looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. Basil," she said. "So where's our next stop?"

"We're heading over to a pub known as the Rat Trap," he said. "From the experiment Dawson and I went over, we discovered it's one of the shortcuts to reach Ratigan. So that place is our best bet. But if we're going to a pub like that, we'll all have to wear some suitable disguises."

"Does this mean I can't wear my regular outfit?"

"If it means staying undercover, then yes."

"Do you expect us to go there?" Dawson asked.

"I expect you…" Basil said firmly, before smiling confidently. "To trust me."

Mrs. Judson took Genevieve by the hand and looked at her nervously and said, "Are you sure you can do this dear? It could be dangerous."

"I'm sure I'll be all right Mrs. Judson," she said. "I'm never going to know unless I try."

"Mrs. Judson, I think I have some costumes that might fit Ms. Flaversham. Please help her get ready, it will be perilous."

"Come dearie," Mrs. Judson said uneasily. "Hopefully we'll find something for you."

As the two women left the room, Genevieve stopped and looked back at him.

"Basil, thank you for helping me I really appreciate it," she said with a smile and then frowned. "I'm very sorry for snapping and blaming on you, I was just angry, but I have no excuse."

"It's okay," he said. "Maybe I should be aware of how I treat others. But I'll work on it."

"Thank you," she smiled. "And one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Call me Genevieve. I think it's more easier, than Ms. Flaversham."

"Of course, Genevieve," he said, "and you're welcome."

After leaving the room, Dawson looked at Basil and backed at the door astonished at the scene. They stared at the door, until Basil broke the silence, "They don't call her Flaversham for nothing."

* * *

The song _Remember Me_ is from Disney/Pixar film Coco.


	13. The Rat Trap

Later that evening, the three mice hitched a ride on Toby as he walked around the streets and came to a port near the Thames River. The trio slowly climbed down the ropes through the eerie fog, and growing mist that led underneath the deck as Toby stood above and looked down watching them carefully.

"Stay, Toby, stay," Basil whispered to the dog.

Genevieve held her nose at the disturbing smell of the river, as she held up her dark brown skirt. She was changed out of her blue dress, into the disguise of a gypsy girl. She wore a white shirt with an off-the-shoulder neckline (revealing more than what she wanted) with quarter length puffed sleeves, a dark green corset was tied back with tan laces, and a dark green sarong was wrapped around her waist with golden beads. A cream-colored ribbon pulled her hair back, with tiny golden earrings hanging from her ears, two bracelets on her thin wrists, with black flats cladding her feet.

Genevieve came close to the detective, and held his arm. The detective wore a maroon turtleneck sweater, a long blue coat, a blue sailor hat, light blue trousers, black shoes, a fake mustache and held a cigarette in his mouth.

"Um, is this outfit really necessary Basil?" Genevieve asked as she pulled up the neckline of her shirt higher, to not expose her chest. "I wish I could wear something a little more modest."

"Now Genevieve, we all most keep a low profile, and not let anyone notice us," Basil said firmly.

The girl nodded, and slowly walked, praying she wouldn't fall into the river and drown, for she could not swim. She had to suck in deep breaths as the corset was tightening her waist. "I feel low-profiled… but I can't… breathe. Blasted corsets, why do women always have to wear them?"

Basil gave a light chuckle at the young lady's sentence, thinking that she was quite witty. They continued to walk on the walkway until they saw a light glowing the in the shadows. The lamp was left hanging by the door and the sign read, 'The Rat Trap'.

"Uh, Basil," Dawson called.

The two looked behind and waited for the doctor to catch up.

"Come, come, Dawson," Basil said impatiently.

"I feel utterly ridiculous," Dawson complained.

Dawson came out from behind a pier, and he was dressed up as a pirate. He tried to pull down his red striped shirt, which happened to be tight around his stomach. He wore an eye patch, a hoop earring, a lavender hat, blue trousers and black shoes.

"Don't be absurd, you look perfect," said Basil assuring him.

"Perfect?" Dawson asked skeptically. "Perfectly foolish!"

Basil shushed him as the girl came close. He gave a smirk and opened the door and Genevieve held in her gasp. Her eyes widened to see a large room, filled with smoke; the patrons in the pub were gathered around the tables, as they smoked, drank alcohol, gambled, and played cards.

Up on the stage were red curtains and lights to separate from the gloomy atmosphere, and it was occupied by an octopus wearing a sky blue sweater, a hat, and was tap dancing and juggling colorful balls with his tentacles in content. From below the stage was the pianist playing a happy-go-lucky tune.

Most of the patrons were not interested in watching the performance, as they were busy with their drinks and cards. A waitress, know as the bar maid, was holding a tray with two mugs of beer, tickled a patron. He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her. The bar maid glared and punched him in the jaw.

"Oh my," Genevieve muttered and began to sweat from the heat in the room. The aroma of the smoke and alcohol reached her nostrils, and she sniffed and said, "This place reeks."

"Dawson, Genevieve…" Basil said, lighting up a match and ignited his cigarette, taking a drag and blow out. "Stay close, and do as I do."

The detective placed his hands in his pockets, smoked his cigarette and began to walk, trying to not look suspicious. Dawson pulled up his pants and followed his companion, so he would not get left behind, with Genevieve trailing behind.

A bar keeper was washing a pint glass and noticed the trio, and raised his eyebrow. Basil gestured his left finger to the bar keeper to signal for service. As the detective walked on, Dawson did exactly what Basil did and used a grouchy expression on his face, although it was overemphasized.

Genevieve slowly walked, extremely nervous to be in a place full of men, and noticed that they eyed at her cruelly. Her heart began to beat faster, as perspiration was building up on her forehead, and she swallowed her mouth dry. She took out her black fan, shook it out, and waved it to cool herself. She continued to follow Basil and Dawson around and stopped to cool herself more.

Basil and Dawson ignored the looks from the men and women in the lower life who thought about them. Suddenly a dagger came flying out of nowhere and landed in front of Dawson by his feet. The doctor jumped up and bumped into a woman sitting in a chair. The woman with orange hair and a green dress looked back at Dawson in irritation.

Dawson took off his hat and began to apologize and used his act of courtesy, saying, "Oh I do beg your pardon madam, quite unintentional I assure…."

The woman took a deep drag of her cigarette and exhaled the smoke in Dawson's face. Dawson started to cough uncontrollably as the woman and her friends that playing poker began to laugh rudely at him.

"How impertinent!" Dawson exclaimed angrily.

Basil ran up to Dawson and grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Remember Dawson, we're low life ruffians." Then he released him.

"Well, I was until that…" Dawson wanted to rant some more, but Basil quickly shushed him in order to not make a scene. He guided him over to an empty table with three chairs and they sat down, and Dawson gave the woman a haughty nod. Then they noticed that Genevieve wasn't with them, Basil grew worried and stood up again.

"Dawson, have you seen Genevieve?"

"No, Basil."

"I'll be back, I hope she doesn't fall in the wrong arms…" he said and hurried off to find the girl.

* * *

Genevieve was wandering around the Rat Trap and shook her fan, trying to wave off the smoke and heat. She looked around and realized that she wandered away from Basil and Dawson and grew worried.

"Hey girlie," Genevieve jumped around, and noticed a taller and muscular mouse towering over her as she flinched from his tobacco and alcoholic breath. "You look a little bit young to be in this place. You have a funny looking thing on you."

His finger reached towards her necklace and was about to pull if off. Genevieve glared, slapping his hand as her hands covered her necklace.

"Don't! That was my mother's!"

"That was my mother's," he mocked in a female voice and said harshly, "Well too bad your mum's not with you! Why don't ya give me a kiss lovie?" He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her in, to force a kiss on her. Suddenly, she was pulled away, and looked back to see Basil glaring at the patron.

"You stay away from my mistress!" the detective said in his fake cockney accent. He guided Genevieve away, and settled her down at a chair between him and Dawson. Genevieve was shaking up nervously and breathed frantically. Basil noticed her distress and tried to calm her down.

"Are you all right my dear?" he asked.

Genevieve swallowed the large lump in her throat and nodded uneasily.

"Basil," she whispered frantically. "I don't like this place one bit, it's filled with so many men! Do we really have to go to this…this… dump?"

"I understand that you don't like this place, but it's the only way to find your father and sister."

Genevieve gave a sigh, and looked down to see her slender hand in the detective's slim ones.

"I guess you're right," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the octopus continued with his juggling performance and danced. But the patrons have glares of malice and were busy with their gambling. The pianist noticed the grouchy atmosphere and suspected of what was coming. The octopus finished his performance by catching all of the balls in his hat and gave a bow to the audience.

The only applause the octopus received was from both Dawson and Genevieve as they were both impressed by his act. However, their applause was interrupted from the audience as they booed at the octopus.

"Get off you eight-legged bum!" a short mouse yelled.

The octopus jumped and ran away as the audience threw food, darts, and daggers at him. Genevieve gulped from the sight, and in fact did pictured herself getting booed and humiliated on stage. Her thoughts were interrupted when the bar maid arrived at her, Basil, and Dawson's table.

"What's the pleasure mates?" the bar maid asked.

Dawson mindlessly attempted to act in his manner to not blow his cover, to think of his beverage. "Well, I'll have a dry sherry with, oh perhaps a twist of…" Basil's hand immediately covered Dawson's mouth to prevent him from giving away. The detective then put on his best cockney accent.

"Three pints, for me, and my shipmates," Basil said, and he stopped the bar maid before she could get their orders and continued, "Oh by the way, we just got into port. We're lookin' for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name of RATIGAN!"

The bar maid gasped in horror, the music stopped playing, and the bar patrons gasped and stared at him. The girl gasped, thinking Basil was going to give them away. But Basil kept on his confident smile

"I… uh… never heard of him," the bar maid stammered as she walked away.

"Um Basil, are you sure you _know_ what you're doing?" Genevieve asked.

But Basil looked around smiling and tapping his fingers in content, he knew that he and his companions were on the right path.

"Don't you worry, Genevieve," Basil said. "We're on the right path to Ratigan." He smiled and sent a wink to Genevieve, making her smile back, a bit.

"You there, what are you doing sittin' at the table?" another bar maid asked. "You should up there, performin'!"

"What?" Genevieve gasped. "Oh no! I don't work here! I think you must be mistaking me for someone else! I'm just a simple girl."

"Nice try, lass, but you're goin' up on stage!" The bar maid said, as she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her up from the table. The girl looked back frantically at her companions, hoping they would help her. Both Dawson and Basil gave a look of concern to the girl.

"Please help me out of this!"

Basil got up from his chair to help Genevieve, but then he got an idea. He continued up to her and whispered, "Genevieve, I don't mean to make you do this, but, I think this would be the perfect opportunity to see Fidget from the stage. So, just act normal, and let me know if you see him."

The girl hesitated for a moment, but understood what Basil meant and had a good point. She gave him a nervous nod and turned away to follow the barmaid, and muttered to herself, "He's lost his mind."


	14. Genevieve Performs

Genevieve was led to a back dressing room. All around her were a group of ladies, sitting in front in their vanities and staring at their reflections in the mirrors. They were all applying makeup, putting on jewelry, styling their hair, and putting on their performance outfits. A few of the ladies looked at the girl and gave her looks, and looked back at their mirrors.

"Don't just stand there girl," The bar maid ordered. "Head over to your vanity and get ready!"

"But I…"

But the bar maid already left, slamming the door. Genevieve stood there, frozen as a statue, unsure of what to do. She didn't move for five minutes until a feminine voice spoke up.

"Can I help you honey?"

The girl turned around and was face-to-face with a tall slender mouse with snow-white fur, large blue eyes with lavender eye-shadow and red lipstick. She wore a navy-blue dress, consisting of a lighter blue V-shaped bodice, a powder blue underskirt; a short fuchsia cape, cobalt blue high-heel pumps, and a matching bow in her hair on the back of her head. She gave a kind smile, but Genevieve felt nervous.

"Uh… well…" she stuttered, "I was mistaken for another performer… I think this was all a misunderstanding. Obviously, I tried to tell the bar maid, but she wouldn't listen. But I guess I have no choice."

"No worries sweetheart," the female mouse said. "Follow me."

The white mouse guided the girl to her vanity, and patted her hand on the seat. Genevieve obeyed and sat down. The white mouse grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush the girl's hair. Noticing the brown mouse's distress, the white mouse decided to make some small talk.

"I'm Miss Kitty, what's your name?"

"Genevieve. Genevieve Flaversham."

"So Ms. Flaversham," the white mouse said smiling as she styled the girl's hair. "Have you ever performed in public before?"

The question made Genevieve's heart pound. She swallowed her mouth dry and her heart pounded.

"Uh… well, the only audience I'd ever perform for is my family."

She shook up more and felt tears in her eyes. Miss Kitty placed her hands on Genevieve's shoulders and tried to comfort her.

"Are you okay sweetie? You're shaking like a flower stem."

"It's just that I've never performed in front of a live audience before," the girl admitted.

She jumped up as she heard loud laughing from outside of the dressing room and heard the audience getting fierce.

"Why, darling," the white mouse said, guiding her to the dressing screen. "You wouldn't be an artiste if you weren't a teensy bit nervous."

Genevieve pouted and looked in the full-length mirror. She was only a simple girl and believed that no one else would love her not only on the inside, but the outside too. She took off her gypsy disguise and was only in a strapless chemise, a corset, and bloomers.

"I don't think I'm pretty and that I would ever be loved by someone," she said sadly.

"And says who?" Miss Kitty asked, pulling out a red velvet dress, with a black ribbon sash, and a black corset. "Genevieve all you can do if you just believe in yourself. You can accomplish your goals in life if you follow your heart."

The girl held up her arms and allowed the red dress to slip down her arms, past her shoulders and the skirt followed down her hips. The dress was slim on her figure, but not too tight. She looked down to see a slit on the right leg, and reminded herself not to reveal much of her legs. The black sash was tied in a bow and hung on her hips. The dress had black off-the-shoulder sleeves that exposed her shoulders and arms.

Miss Kitty came behind the girl and placed the black corset around her waist. The white mouse pulled the strings on the corset, and Genevieve felt the garment tighten up her waist and she gasped. Miss Kitty noticed the girl's discomfort and loosed the corset a little bit. Genevieve gave a nod, hoping this corset wouldn't ruin her internal organs.

"I never liked corsets very much," Genevieve admitted. "I only wear them on special occasions. But one time in church, when I was wearing my training corset, it was so tight that I couldn't move or breathe. Then when my family and I were in line for the bread and wine, I felt less air in my body and I collapsed on the cold marble floor. I didn't regain consciousness until they loosened up my corset. That's why I only wear chemises."

"I see what you mean," Miss Kitty said as she finished tying the corset, making sure it wasn't too tight and that Genevieve was comfortable. Then two white female mice came over wearing pink dresses, black chokers, pink heels, pink opera gloves, and pink hats. One applied eye shadow and rouge on the girl's eyelids and cheeks. The second placed red ruby lipstick on Genevieve's lips. They all stepped back and grinned in satisfaction.

"She's all set Kitty," the twins replied.

"Thank you sisters," the white mouse said.

"You're welcome," they said in unison and walked away.

Genevieve looked at the full-length mirror and gawked at the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing a red dress that had a slit on the right leg, a black corset, a black sash that hung from her hips, black gloves, black off the shoulder sleeves, black gloves and heels. For accessories: a black ribbon in her hair, a black choker with a red jewel, and golden earrings.

"I don't look so bad," Genevieve admitted. "I just hope Aunt Magnolia never sees me wearing this outfit!" The mouse remembered the times when her eldest aunt would scoff at ladies wearing inappropriate clothes revealing their necklines and legs. "If she ever found out, she would put me in the obituary section!"

"Oh Genevieve, sweetheart, it'll only be for one night," Miss Kitty said, giving a gentle smile to the girl and sprayed her perfume on herself and then to the brown mouse. Genevieve inhaled the sweet scent of the oil and felt refreshed.

Genevieve peered from behind the curtain to see the audience rambling to each other, holding darts, knives, and glasses. She hesitated for a moment and turned back to Miss Kitty. Her heart was beating against her sternum.

"Miss Kitty what if they boo at me?"

"Now Genevieve honey," the white mouse said calmly as she pulled out a pink flower and placed it in the girl's hair. "If anyone were to ever throw so much as a tomato, a knife, or a cabbage at you, I'll give them the fist!"

The girl gave a nod, and gulped nervously. But she took deep breaths to calm down.

"Now do your best, and go knock 'em dead!" Miss Kitty said with a smile.

Genevieve gave a nod and started to warm up. After a few practices, she whispered a song to the white mouse, so the band could play it. The girl stood up tall and straight, determined to do her very best; she remembered a particular song that she heard from singers in the streets and decided it would be the one.

* * *

"Basil are you sure this is a good idea for Genevieve to be up on the stage?" Dawson asked.

He and the detective were sitting at their table, waiting anxiously for Genevieve to perform.

"Positive my friend," said Basil. "This would be the perfect opportunity for our lady friend to stand up on the stage and see if our peg-legged friend is around here in the pub."

Dawson looked at his companion skeptically, but then nodded and said, "I just hope that Genevieve doesn't get booed or humiliated on stage."

"Me too, Dawson. If that happens, we'll come up to the stage and get her to safety."

Then the pianist began to play more music with a cheerful tune, and the red curtains parted. An exhausted newt was pedaling on a unicycle with a large overweight frog sitting on him. Then more booing came from the audience and they threw knives and rotten vegetables at them, immediately ending their performance and the curtains closed.

The pianist avoided a thrown tomato and received a message from backstage of the song and slowly played a tune and a clarinetist played a few notes. The patrons grabbed some chairs, pointers, and daggers preparing to throw at another lousy performance, but the music seemed to prevent them for throwing their weapons. Slowly Genevieve pushed both of the curtains aside slowly, wearing a red and black revealing dress and sang in an alluring voice,

 _ **Genevieve:**_

" _Maybe this time, I'll be lucky_

 _Maybe this time, He'll stay"_

The sound of her lovely voice managed to calm down the audience members and stared at her with curiosity. Even though Basil wanted to look around his surroundings for Ratigan's henchman, he couldn't help but listen to Genevieve's singing. He had no idea that the girl had such a beautiful singing voice.

" _Maybe this time_

 _For the first time_

 _Love won't hurry away_

 _He will hold me fast_

 _I'll be home at last_

 _Not a loser anymore_

 _Like the last time_

 _And the time before"_

The words helped Genevieve remember the times of how courting with her past suitors didn't end well. Ever since she met Basil, she wasn't very friendly with him. But the longer they work together, the better they got along. Dawson gave a look of astonishment, never knowing that Genevieve could sing so swell. Her confidence grew higher and higher and she continued singing,

" _Everybody loves a winner_

 _So nobody loves me_

 _'Lady Peaceful,' 'Lady Happy,'_

 _That's what I long to be_

 _All the odds are in my favor_

 _Something's bound to begin,_

 _It's got to happen, happen sometime_

 _Maybe this time I'll win."_

The music grew stronger as the other band members started up and Genevieve continued to sing with more confidence,

 _'Cos,_

 _Everybody loves a winner_

 _So nobody loves me_

 _'Lady Peaceful, ' 'Lady Happy, '_

 _That's what I long to be_

 _All the odds are in my favor_

 _Something's bound to begin,_

 _It's got to happen, happen sometime_

 _Maybe this time,_

 _Maybe this time, I'll win."_

After holding down the last note and raising her arms, a smile was across her face. Then the audience began to applaud and whistle for her. Genevieve gave a quick bow and hurried off from the stage. After her exit, Basil was amazed at the way the girl was able to pull off a last minute performance. Deep down in his soul, he knew that things between him and her didn't go well at the beginning, but they were starting to become friends. For some strange reason, he was starting to have odd feelings for the young girl and his heart was pounding harder. Then realized at the moment in his thoughts, "I've never, felt this way about anyone, before."

* * *

 **Author's note: this was inspired from "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and the song Genevieve sings is "Maybe This Time" is from the 1972 musical film, "Cabaret" sung by Liza Minnelli.**


End file.
